


Baby, I Don't Want to Feel Alone

by loserforlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Feminization, Fluff, Hybrid Harry, Hybrid Liam, Hybrid Niall, Hybrids, Kitten Harry, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Punishment, Shy Harry, Spanking, Sub Harry, anger issues, at least at some parts, mostly plot, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserforlou/pseuds/loserforlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrids are nothing more than slaves, and when Louis buys innocent kitten hybrid Harry, that's all he plans to treat him as. But when you get a sex slave as lovely as Harry, feelings are bound to be involved.</p><p>Title from 18 by One Direction</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis knew it wasn't fair, but that didn't mean he wouldn't take part in it.  
Hybrids were treated like shit. They were treated as nothing more than slaves, often in a sexual sense.  
When hybrids first came to be, they were treated like treasures. No one knew how it happened, but women began giving birth to humans with animal parts. For the most part they all acted like normal humans, with a few animal traits mixed in. People believed this just made them more special.  
However, they began to become more common, until, just 10 years after they first appeared, they made up 27% of the less than 5 year old population. It was nothing too special, and people begin to stop caring.  
It was 10 years after that when it was discovered what made the hybrid "epidemic" come to be. It was a virus that carried the DNA of its previous hosts. It was originally thought that humans were completely immune to it, but it turned out it could effect the sperm in males. When a male was effected by the virus, if he reproduced shortly after, the DNA from the previous hosts could be added to the males sperm, which could then effect the offspring. Meaning if the virus had just inhabited a dog (scientists found hybrids were usually mixed with pet DNA, as that's what animals interacted most with), it could spread the DNA of that dog to the male human, and pretty soon there'd be a child with a dog tail. Within 5 years, a cure was created, but it was expensive, and few people cared enough to get it. However, with people's awareness that hybrids were the products of disease, many began to view them with disgust. There grew a stigma. Hybrids came from people who were too poor to be vaccinated.  
The disgust and hatred towards hybrids wouldn't have been a big problem, as few felt that way, if it wasn't for a few corrupt politicians- one in particular.  
It began with the prime minister, George Roberts. It had been a serious scandal. He was convicted of rape on 17 counts. However, the victims were all hybrids. He used this to his advantage, and with the help of the best lawyer in England and media that was easily swayed with money, Roberts was able to convince the world hybrids didn't deserve the same rights as humans. The rape of hybrids was ok, as they were less than human. Eventually, just as in various other points in history, slavery became ok again. When a mother did give birth to a hybrid, they usually willingly gave it up to an auction house, choosing not to live the life of shame that came with raising a hybrid. While parents did have the right to raising their hybrid, the child would usually end up in an auction house one way or another.  
In that auction house, hybrids were put into different categories: those who would work in hard labor, those who would cook, clean, etc., and those who would be sex slaves. It was determined by the time they were 13, based on looks, strength, and markings in school (where education was far less than what human children received). The conditions of the schools and auction houses were less than humane, but the government was happy to turn a blind eye when money was involved.  
So that's where Louis was, at an auction house. The sex house, to be specific. Louis didn't agree with how hybrids were treated, but he didn't have the power to stop it, just the power to buy one he could hopefully make happy. Although in the end, it was much more important that the sub made him happy. Hybrids weren't cheap, and he wasn't sure he'd even get one, unless there was one that struck his fancy. He was a millionaire, but throwing around money wasn't the way to keep that title. His standards were high, and his hopes low, as he patiently waited to see what they had in store today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis buys Harry.

Louis had been at the auction for an hour now, and nothing had struck his fancy yet. The most interesting hybrid had been a lion girl, but a rarity like that was far out of his price range.  
He leaned over to his friend, Zayn, saying, "This blows, let's get out of here. They don't have anything good today."  
Zayn had a blonde girl on his lap from the bar on his lap. She wasn't a hybrid, but it looked like she worked at the bar at the auction, based on the low-cut, crop-top, tank top, and tight, black mini skirt. She was giggling in Zayn's ear, while drinking from his bottle of beer.  
Zayn laughs, and says, "You go ahead and go, I think I'm gonna go to, uh, the restroom."  
The girl giggles loudly and Zayn swoops her up as they walk away.  
"You drove here with me though!" Louis shouts, but Zayn's already out of earshot.  
"Motherfucker," Louis mutters under his breath, before shrugging on his jacket. He pushes on his Ray-bans, before pushing his way out of the building.  
He walks up to the valet, and asks for them to get him his car.  
"Of course, sir, can I just have your card?"  
"Card...? Oh yes the card you gave me that I have to give you if I want my car back. It is... not in my wallet. And... it looks like none of my pockets either. And, shit it must've fallen at my seat. I'll be right back."  
Louis rushes back into the building, eager to just get back home and relax. It's one of the few days he has off, and he's angry it's already been mostly wasted.  
He finally reaches the chats he was sat at, and bends over to see if it's under his chair. He has to hold back the exclamation of joy that almost comes out when he grabs ahold of it. He jumps up, ready to get away from the auction house (that smells more and more like sweat and booze with each passing moment). With one final glance at the stage, he begins to walks away.  
Except, then he stops.  
He slowly turns back around, because he needs to see the boy they just brought on the stage.  
"Here we have Harry Styles, age 18. He's part cat, and has never been owned." He's in the standard submissive position- kneeling, head bowed, and with his hands behind his back. He's pale and thin, and seems to want to curl in on himself. He has long brown hair with brown cat ears (slightly darker than his hair), that are sat back on his head, making Louis believe he was scared.  
"Â£10,000."  
It takes Louis a second to realize it was him who shouted that.  
Harry's head snaps up, and when Louis sees his beautiful, green eyes, he's suddenly not too bothered he just went Â£2500 above his budget.  
"Going once... Going twice... Sold!"  
Louis is ushered to a waiting room, where he is made to sign some forms.  
Louis feels like it's a lot less work than necessary to buy an actual person.  
A few minutes later, Harry is walked out on a leash attached to a plain black collar on his neck. Louis is horrified when he is forced to crawl.  
Louis practically growls, in both anger and disgust, and Harry lets out an unintentional whine, thinking he's displeased his master already.  
Louis notices this and attempts to calm down, but his anger is still evident when he says, "Get that collar and leash off of him this instant, he's not a goddamn animal."  
The young boy who had brought Harry out smirks, and snootily says, "Actually, according to the law, he is one."  
His smirk wiped away when Louis says, "Yet he still manages to be more respectable than you. So I'd suggest you maybe stop talking."  
The boy gapes for a minute, incredibly offended he was just viewed as less than a hybrid. Nevertheless, he gets down and takes the collar off of Harry. Louis gives Harry his hand, who looks at it confusedly, before realizes he's supposed to take it to stand up. Blushing, Harry takes it and stands up. Louis smiles, and is about to praise the boy, when he hears the teenage worker mutter, "Fucking fags."  
It obviously hadn't been intended to reach the older man's ears, but it did, and he's seeing red.  
Louis slowly turns to the worked, and grits out, "What did you just say?" The boy just smugly smiles, "Oh, nothing, sir."  
Louis' on him on an instant, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Listen, kid, you better lose the disrespectful attitude, before I slap it out of you. I can say one bad word about you, and you'd be fucking fired. And if that's not enough to make you show a bit of respect, I could just flick my wrist and snap your neck. You'd be dead before you even hit the floor. So I suggest you think before you speak next time. Understand?"  
The boy is pale at this point, and all he can do is rapidly nod his head.  
"Good," Louis says, letting go of the boy who all but collapses, and swiftly turns on his heel, saying, "Let's go, pet."  
He exits the building, and quickly walks to the valet. He lowly growls when he sees there's a line. He walks up to a boy working there, and hands him his card and a Â£100 bill, muttering lowly, "Make it quick." The boys nods quickly and takes off sprinting, ignoring the angry protests of the other customers who were patiently waiting in line.  
Louis stands back with his arms crossed, waiting not so patiently for his car to arrive. And that's when he hears hissing behind him. Hissing from the hybrid he just bought, who he had pretty much ignored since his encounter with the rude worker.  
Louis whips around, still angry about the boy from earlier, and lowly asks, "We're you just hissing at me?"  
Harry jumps, and begins shaking his head fervently, looking like he's about to cry.  
That's when Louis notices that Harry is wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, and not even any shoes. It's late November, and near freezing. The boys must have been hissing at the biting wind and cold concrete. Louis instantly feels guilty, and says, "Oh my poor kitten, you must be so cold, I'm so sorry." He quickly takes off his jacket and puts it around Harry, swooping him into his arms before he can even say anything. The hybrid isn't sure if he's allowed to, but he buries his head into his owner's chest, loving the warmth.  
They both feel a spark in their hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is unfamiliar with cars and mansions, but that's what he gets with Louis. There's some light fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry never really got a good education, so he's not going to have good grammar, and there's a lot of things he won't know that seem like basic knowledge. He is smart, just uneducated. That's all

The car ride to Louis' house was silent and awkward. When Louis had first placed Harry in the front seat and buckled him in, Harry had freaked out. At the auction house, if he was restrained, it was part of a punishment, which he had never enjoyed. Harry had started to breathe heavily, and had a difficult time restraining himself from clawing at the belt. He let out little whimpers, but didn't want to upset his master more than he already had, so he tried to stay silent. Eventually, though, Louis grew concerned and pulled over. He got out of his car, and that's when Harry lost it. He began sobbing loudly, and clawing at the seatbelt. Louis had left him, he didn't want him anymore- even worse, he left him restrained so he couldn't escape. This was his punishment for being an awful sub. The workers at the auction house must have told Louis how bad of a sub he was. He probably only bought him to leave him to die. And Harry didn't even blame him. Why did he have to be such a bad sub?  
Next thing he knew, however, Louis was opening his door, and looking at him with concerned eyes.  
"What's wrong, kitten? Did I do something?"  
Harry's crying ceased immediately, and he gaped as he looked at Louis with wide eyes. Was... was Louis not giving him up? Did Louis actually want him? Actually care?  
Louis repeated the question again, and Harry, registering it, raised his hand and lightly tugged on the seatbelt.  
"Oh, you don't like the seatbelt? I'm sorry, Harry, you have to wear it."  
Harry whimpered again. So he was being punished.  
"No, no, don't cry, kitten. I'm not making you wear it as a punishment, it's just for your safety. If you don't wear it, you could get hurt. And we wouldn't want that, would we?"  
Harry slowly shook his head. He had to admit he didn't want to get hurt.  
"That's right. So please don't mess with it, because I would hate to see you hurt. If you can't keep it on, I'll have to punish you, only because I don't want you hurt. So if you're calm now, we'll be back on our way to the house."  
Harry nodded again, and, feeling daring (and crazy in love with one of the first people to ever show him kindness), he leaned over and pecked Louis on the cheek.  
Louis looked shocked, but then smiled and got up and closed the door.  
No one would have to know that's the reason he was smiling for the rest of the car trip. 

~~~

Pretty soon, they were pulling into a driveway, and Harry could not believe his eyes. He pressed his face against the window, completely awestruck. Was this really where he'd be living? In this... this mansion? It looked almost as big as the auction house- and that had housed hundreds. It looked like it was two, maybe three stories tall, and was all painted white, except for the grey roof, and large mahogany door. There were at least twenty windows, all trimmed with gold, and with dark blue curtains half drawn. It looked like something out of a movie, and Harry couldn't believe he was going to be living here.  
"You like it?" Louis asked, laughing, amused by the kitten's antics. Harry jumped, before blushing and nodding shyly. "Well then you'll like the inside even more, let's go."  
Louis got out of the car and quickly rushed out to Harry's side, opening the door, and then leaning over to unbuckle Harry. Harry was surprised that he was free with just the click of a button, but happy at the trust and freedom it represented from his Dom (or at least that's how he perceived it).  
Louis grabbed Harry's hand (was it too early for Harry to say he was in love, because he was overcome with that feeling in just that moment), and dragged them inside.  
If Harry was amazed by the outside of the house, well, he didn't even know how to describe how he felt about the inside. It was absolutely stunning and grand, he felt like he had just entered a palace.  
(Did that mean he could be the princess, and Louis the noble prince?)  
Despite the grandness, it also had a homey feel.  
He liked the sound of that. Home. He'd lived at the hybrid shelter as a child, and the auction house when he was older, but they never felt like home. In the 18 years of his life he'd lived, he had never felt as much love as he did with Louis. And it was incredible.  
Louis watched Harry fondly, who was looking around the room like a kid looked around Disney world (Louis would have to take him one day, because he's sure he'd get the same reaction, and wasn't sure there was anything more beautiful than the awe, happiness, and love on his face).  
"So, do you like it?"  
Harry nods quickly, a giant smile on his face.  
It's at that moment when Louis realizes he's never actually heard Harry talk, which he feels like would probably be important if he wanted to get to know the sub. Was he just shy? Or maybe he was upset that Louis had taken him from the auction house, and this was his retaliation. But who could miss that place? From the five minute encounter he'd had with a staff member, he knew it must've been hell.  
Finally, he decides to voice his thoughts, and asks, "So, love, do you just not like to talk much?" He asks it lightly, but there's obvious concern in his voice.  
Harry snaps his head to the older man, gaping, before stuttering out, "Harry, uh, me, uh I- I can talk?"  
Harry is nervous about the answer. At the auction house, he was punished if he ever spoke, and told good subs didn't speak. Perhaps this was just a test, and Louis wanted to see if he would pass and not talk. But of course he did. He always fucked everything up.  
Meanwhile, Louis is melting in a puddle of fond because of how lovely Harry's voice is. It's deeper than his, which is odd considering he's the Dom, but he definitely wouldn't change it. It's deep and raspy and he can't wait to hear the sinful moans that will come out of his lovely lips when he wrecks him and-  
Wait.  
That's when Louis takes in what Harry actually said, and why would he ask that?  
They stare at each other for a few moments- Harry anxiously, Louis in shock.  
Louis eventually breaks the silence with a nervous chuckle. "Of course you can, what kind of question is that?" He needs to know the answer, but also dreads it more than anything.  
"Well- uh, Har- uh I can no talk at auc- auction house because good subs no speak," Harry says, dumbfounded as to why he even has to, "And I good boy! I stay shhh!" He adds on eagerly, hoping to please his master.  
Louis just stares in horror, before scooping the boy up into a bear hug.  
"No baby, no, you can talk as much as you want. What they said wasn't true, you're a good boy, such a good boy, and I always want to hear your lovely voice. Ok? Please tell me you understand that? Unless I specifically told you to stay quiet, you will never, ever, be punished for talking. That's a basic human right, and I would never strip you of that."  
Harry cannot believe what he's hearing. His master is saying the opposite of everything the people of the auction house ever told him. He's treating him like an actual human being and Harry feels like he just might burst from the overwhelming amount of gratitude he feels. He doesn't even realize he's crying until Louis gently grabs his chin and brushes away the tears with his thumb pad.  
"You deserve the whole world, love, and I intend to give it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update at least once a week, but it might be hard bc of school and all that jazz


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries soup and Louis has to save Zayn's ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter yet, yay. And actual Dom/sub dynamics are still a couple chapters away. Bear with me.

After a few minutes of hugging, despite neither wanting to let go, Louis finally pulls back.  
"Well, I don't know about you, but it's already 7:30 p.m and I'm starving. What would you like to eat?"  
Harry just shrugs, not actually knowing what he does want to eat, or what his options even are.  
"Use your words, Harry, I don't want to be deprived of your lovely voice," Louis admonishes teasingly. Harry blushes brightly, before stuttering out, "Uh, I- I do not-" he's unfortunately cut off by a violent coughing fit. Louis pats him on the back, honestly not surprised. Anyone who hadn't spoken aloud for a few years would definitely have some throat problems. After it finally died down, Louis leads him to the kitchen, and sets him down on a stool, before rushing to grab him a glass of water. Harry stares at it unsurely, so Louis grabs it and puts it to his lips. As soon as it hits his lips, he gulps it down, only stopping when Louis removes it from his lips and sets it back down, not wanting Harry to choke.  
"So, what would you like for dinner?" Louis asks again, hoping he can get a response this time.  
Harry looks up, seemingly confused as to why he's being asked, before he just shrugs, once again. He knows it's best to just let his Dom decide.  
Louis is a bit disappointed Harry didn't speak, but let's it slide for now. "Let's just go with some soup, that should be good for your throat. Is chicken noodle ok?"  
Harry looks more unsure than ever, but just nods, figuring that's what he's supposed to do.  
"Good. I'll go get it started, you just stay right here. Can you do that?"  
The confused look on Harry's face is replaced quickly with a smile, as he nods eagerly, happy he has a demand from his master he can fulfill.  
Louis smiles at the boy, before walking into the kitchen. He grabs a can of chicken noodle soup (don't judge him, he has people to do his cooking- he doesn't know how to make soup from scratch), and a cup of water, and proceeds to pour them both into a pot (well, it's a bit more like dumping to get the slimy substance from the can into the pot). He puts the pot on the stove, which he then turns on high. When it begins boiling, he stirs it, hissing when some of the boiling soup pops out and hits his hand. He definitely doesn't regret hiring a chef to do most of his cooking. Speaking of which, where is he? Liam, his chef, and Niall, his maid (although he will definitely attack you if he hears you call him that), usually didn't leave until around 9:00 p.m., after Louis had finished his dinner. They must've finished cleaning up and figured Louis wouldn't be back for dinner. He doesn't really blame them- whenever he was out with Zayn, he usually didn't come back until around 5:00 a.m. Which reminded him...  
Oh shit.  
Zayn was probably proper pissed right now, and in need of a ride. Grabbing his phone that had been on silent all afternoon, Louis isn't surprised when he sees he has three missed calls and a voicemail from Zayn. Sighing, he decides to listen to the voicemail.  
"Mate, why the fuck won't you answer your phone? I get I was the one who went off with some girl, but I didn't think you'd actually leave! If I don't get out of here by 9:00 I'm gonna have to go home with this girl. Some shit about the club closing early because it's a week day. She already said she'd take me home for fuck's sake. These last five minutes she's been in the restroom is the only freedom I've had all night. Don't get me wrong, the bird's got a nice mouth and you should see her ass, but you know how clingy girls get when you spend the night with them. I don't want to deal-"  
He's interrupted by a loud giggle and a girl saying something Louis can't distinguish. He hears Zayn loudly sigh and whisper, "just get your ass over here," before the voicemail abruptly ends.  
Louis sighs, rubbing his hand over his face. Sometimes he wonders why he deals with Zayn's shit, but they've been best friends since they were six. And they seem to have some sort of friendship agreement that includes Louis saving Zayn's ass every time he gets too drunk, or high, or stuck with a girl, or whatever else the crazy boy does. And in return, Zayn's the only one willing to deal with Louis' mental breakdowns and crazy anger issues, helping him since the young age of 9, when his parents got divorced. So Louis feels like it's probably a fair trade.  
He quickly pours the soup in a bowl, before grabbing a spoon and rushing it out to Harry.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go real quick. Just eat the soup, I'll be back in less than an hour, I swear. You can roam around if you want, but don't go upstairs. If you want to watch tv, it's in the living room, which is where we were earlier. I'll put away the dishes when we get back, and then we can go over rules or just go to bed. I don't really care, just don't break anything. Okay, bye."  
Louis is rushing out the door, texting Zayn Be there soon before Harry can even ask how a tv works. 

~~~

Harry stares dejectedly at the table, wondering what he did to make his master want to get away so quickly. The soup (or at least Harry's pretty sure that's what it's called) smells good, though, and he's feeling kind of hungry, so he decides to focus on that instead.  
Harry was aware as to what a spoon was, but was confused as to why Louis gave him one. Hybrids weren't supposed to eat like humans- they were animals, after all. It made sense, however, that the food was in a bowl, as that's what his food was usually served in- easy to lap up. Much easier than the cup of water he's was given that required him using his hands.  
There's steam rising from the soup, but Harry thinks nothing of it as he bends over and laps up the delicious smelling soup.  
He instantly regrets it.  
His tongue feels like he just lit a match inside his mouth. Why was it so hot? Liquid was supposed to be cold, maybe lukewarm, but not scalding. Was this a punishment? Or maybe it's just what soup is like? He's never had any before, and wouldn't know. He whimpers in pain, before panting heavily, trying to get some sort of relief. He looks to the cup of water, quickly grabbing it like he saw Louis do earlier, and gulps it down. He sighs in relief- both because the pain went down immensely and because only a little bit of water got on his face (along with some soup, which he quickly wipes off).  
Harry stares at the soup like it's from hell (it did burn him, so he wouldn't be surprised), before realizing it'll probably cool down in a little bit. After a few more minutes (and Harry repeatedly touching the sides of the bowl to make sure it's cool enough), he finally takes a tentative lap.  
And oh my god.  
It's the most delicious thing Harry has ever tasted, so much better than the dry cat food they'd give him at the auction house. Even better than the canned tuna they gave him when he was good. Hell, it's even better than the biscuits the nice lady would sometimes sneak in for him.  
Harry laps it up as quickly as he can. It's all gone before he even comes up for a breath. However, looking down, he sees there's some more food stuck to the bottom. Harry looks around the room, making sure he's alone, because he knows what he's about to do is very naughty. He grabs the bowl with his hands (pushing back the nagging voice in his head reminding him hybrids are never to eat with their hands), and lifts it to his mouth, swallowing the chicken and noodles that had remained. He feels slightly guilty, but it was impossible for him to resist something so delicious. If his master does abandon him (which could be happening at this very moment), at least Harry can say he enjoyed every last bit of his chicken noodle soup.  
After a few minutes, Harry decides to wander back into the family room, as he knows his Dom specifically said that was okay. There's a large beige couch in the room, and when Harry plops down on it, he discovers it's the most comfortable thing he's ever lied on. He curls up into a ball, and slowly drifts off to the most peaceful sleep he can remember having. 

~~~

Harry awakes around 15 minutes later when he hears the front door open. He perks up, thinking it must be his master. He smiles wide as he scrambles to get up, but the smile is quickly wiped from his face when he hears a voice yell, "Calm down, I'll be out in a minute."  
And it is not Louis' voice.  
Louis' voice is soft and somewhat high and makes Harry feel warm and happy inside. It feels like getting under a blanket after standing in the cold, and it doesn't make sense but it's just so lovely that it doesn't have to make sense.  
But this voice is deep and rough and Harry does not like it. It does not him feel warm. It makes him feel scared.  
He looks around the room frantically, not sure what to do. When he hears someone coming towards the living room, he decides to jump behind the couch, sighing in relief when his tail narrowly misses a large lamp that was propped next to it.  
He tries to stop his breathing completely when he hears the man enter the room, not wanting to be heard. He hopes the man will move on to another room quickly, but instead it would seem this is the room he was looking for. He roams around the room, looking in between cushions and on tables, muttering, "Where is it?"  
What is he looking for? Harry wonders. Does he want money? And then a horrifying thought struck him. Does he want Harry? His master could've ordered someone to take him back. Or it could be an intruder, planning on stealing everything, and ready to kill anyone that got in his way.  
Harry's not sure which would be worse.  
Taking a deep breath, he decides he needs to see who it is, and slowly peeks over the couch.  
Oh no.  
This is bad- very, very bad. It's a dog hybrid. And why, oh why does it have to be a dog hybrid? Dog hybrids were so mean to Harry in school. They'd push him, and hit him, and call him names. They made a school that was already awful, absolutely unbearable.  
Needless to say, Harry hates dog hybrids, almost as much as he fears them.  
And this is why Harry can't stop the whimper that leaves his mouth, which leads the big, scary dog hybrid to turn his head and look at him in shock, yelling, "What the fuck!"  
Before Harry can even think, he's sprinting away, instincts taking action. He hears the dog running after him, and runs into the first room he sees, which just happens to be a closet. It has many coats, and is an absolute mess. Harry closes the door behind him as quietly as he can, before crawling to the corner where there's a pile of jackets. He quickly crawls into the pile, covering himself and curling into a ball. He's sobbing at this point, but trying his absolute hardest to muffle it, hoping to not be heard.  
He begins to wonder, once again, who that man was. What if it was actually another one of Louis' pets? Or maybe slaves? Harry's not actually sure what he is to Louis, but he's surprised when he finds himself jealous at the thought of him having another one.  
The more Harry thinks about who it could be, the more upset he becomes. Every possibility sounds awful. So he decides to stop thinking about it, and instead think about being wrapped in Louis' arms again. He's known him less than two hours, but those arms already feel like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is super great. My Twitter is @justalouser if you want to follow me or message me. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sososo late, and I don't even have a good excuse. Sorry.

Liam cannot believe Niall.  
After leaving Louis' house, driving 15 minutes, parking in the parking lot, trudging up 6 flights of stairs, and finally reaching their door, Niall realizes he left the flat key. Despite his annoyance, Liam was barely even surprised at this point. This was the 5th time this month, and had become pretty routine.  
Liam will ask for the key, eager to collapse in bed and watch Netflix. Niall will look through all of his pockets, then sheepishly say, "Whoops."  
Liam will bang his head on the door three times (whether it's in hopes the door will magically open or to prevent himself from punching Niall, no one really knows), then proceed to stomp down the six flights of stairs, to the car, without so much as a glance to Niall.  
This wouldn't even be a problem, if Liam had his own key. But the landlord only provided them with one key (for "security reasons"- bullshit, he's just a cheapskate), and Niall insists on getting the key (because it's "not fair Liam gets Louis' key and he doesn't" and he "feels unsafe without the key"- bullshit, he just loved to make Liam's life miserable).  
So that's why Liam is currently unlocking the door to the house he had eagerly left just an hour before, shouting back at a whiny Niall yelling at him to hurry up, "Calm down, I'll be out in a minute." The little shit is too lazy to even go get the key himself, and has the audacity to to complain. Sometimes Liam wonders why he still calls him his best friend.  
With a sigh, Liam enters the house and marches to the living room. Almost every time Niall forgets the key it had fallen into a cushion in the couch. Other times it's just sitting on the coffee table in plain sight. Niall is sure to get an earful on those days.  
Liam can't help but feel a little disappointed,however, when he sees that the key isn't lying in plain sight in the living room, and mutters to himself, "Where is it?" before beginning his search. He keeps muttering to himself as his search continues, and slowly loses hope, beginning to believe it may be in a different room. As he's about to give up, he hears a whimper. He jumps in surprise and is shocked when he sees a young boy hiding behind the couch. He kept help the loud "What the fuck!" That leaves his mouth, because he is seriously confused right now.  
At that, the boy takes of sprinting, and that's when Liam notices the ears and tail. It's a fucking cat hybrid.  
It's not unheard of for hybrids to become homeless, whether after escaping an auction house or being kicked out by their master. Many of these hybrids would turn to a life of crime, and that must be the case for this one. And it's not surprising that he'd choose this house. The size and decor make the wealth of the owner obvious, and the lack of cars would make it a good pick to raid. Liam's almost thankful Niall forgot the keys today.  
With all of that in mind, he sprints into action, wanting to capture the criminal before they can steal anything or escape. He hears a door lightly close, and rushes to the hallway he heard it come from. He assumes the hybrid must be hiding in one of the rooms, and begins quietly looking through each one. He finally reaches the fourth and last door, and finds a closet, with sadly, no hybrid. He lets out a sigh of disappointment, and is about to exit the exit until he hears a very faint sniffle. He strains his ears and reenters the closet. Finally, he hears some very slight breathing coming from the corner of the closet, seemingly under a pile of clothing, and Liam's never been more thankful for his dog hearing. He slowly, quietly walks over to the pile of clothing, hoping not to startle the hybrid, as he knows you only scare a cat if you want your face clawed. When he finally reaches the pile, he tentatively removes the top article of clothing, and almost feels bad when the young boy lets out a yelp and jumps so bad he hits the wall behind him.  
The hybrid is now just a quivering ball curled up in the corner, with tears caked to his face. All of the plans Liam had to intimidate and yell at him are flushed away when he sees how small and innocent and scared he is. With a sigh, Liam says, "Okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I just need you to go back to the couch with me, and sit there until I figure out what to do with you."  
He reaches his hand out to the hybrid, but that results in him flinching so hard he bangs his head on the wall, and he decides to just let him get up on his own.  
When the hybrid is standing, Liam says, "Now I need you to walk in front of me until you reach the couch. If you attempt to escape, I will not hesitate to tackle you, understand?"  
The hybrid begins nodding fervently, before slowly walking around Liam until he's out in the hallway. He walks slowly and quietly, continuously looking behind him to make sure he hasn't upset the much larger dog hybrid. When they reach the living room, Liam points to the couch, saying "Sit."  
Instead of sitting on the couch like Liam meant, the hybrid kneels in front of the couch, head bowed, and hands behind his back.  
Liam's shocked. That's the standard submissive position, which implied he was from the sex house. Which is where Louis went today. Where Louis probably bought this hybrid. The hybrid who's wearing nothing but boxers and- oh fuck- one of Louis' jackets.  
Liam now notices that the hybrid's shoulders are shaking, and he appears to be silently sobbing. The poor boy seems absolutely petrified, and Liam can't even blame him.  
Liam is overcome with guilt, and even more so fear.  
Because he's fucking screwed.  
Louis' going to kill him.  
Unless...  
Unless he never finds out.  
As long he can calm the boy down, Louis doesn't have to know this ever happened.  
"Hey, hey, I meant on the couch. Yeah let's sit on the couch, it's so much more comfortable."  
The boy lifts his head slowly, the sobs ceasing for a moment, as he just looks incredibly confused by the change of tone.  
"Hi, yeah, I'm Liam, what's your name?"  
The boy begins crying again, assuming this is a trap, and he's not sure what the solution is.  
"Hey, hey, no crying. Just tell me your name. Please?"  
The boy is still sobbing but manages to choke out "H-Harry."  
"Hi Harry, it's so nice to meet you. See, earlier, when I was being mean to you, I was just thinking that you were a bad guy. I thought you were trying to steal something. And I didn't think that was fair to Louis, because Louis' my friend and boss. But now I'm realizing Louis probably got you today at the auction. That was pretty silly of me, huh?"  
At this point Harry is crying even harder. The way Liam is speaking to him is so condescending, as if he's a child. In the past when people talked to him like that, they were either mocking him or trying to make him give them something he didn't want to give.  
Liam's eyes widen in horror, because that did the exact opposite of what he intended. "No, no, please stop crying. I'll make you anything you like if you just stop crying. What's your favorite food?"  
Harry let's out a loud whine, saying, "I don't know," over and over again while frantically pulling on his hair.  
Liam jumps to the boy and tugs on his arm, hoping to get him to stop.  
Harry, however, thinks Liam is trying to hurt him, and let's out an involuntary scream. "Please stop touching me, please I don't know what you want, please, please, please."  
Liam's desperation rises tenfold when he hears the front door open and Louis shout, "Harry?" which is quickly followed by Niall yelling, "Liam?"  
"Shh, shh, stop crying please!"  
Harry is momentarily silenced when he hears his master's voice. Looking back up at the dog hybrid still firmly holding his wrists, he takes in a deep breath, preparing to scream in hopes of Louis coming to rescue him.  
Liam, however, notices this, and know he needs to silence him. So without even thinking, he uses the part of his body closest to Harry's face, and slams it forward to make him quiet.  
Unfortunately, seeing as he was standing directly in front of a kneeling boy, that part of his body is his crotch.  
"What the fuck?"

~~~

Louis sighs in relief as he finally gets a very drunk Zayn to his home and in bed. He curses when he sees it's been 45 minutes since he left, and he promised Harry he'd be back within an hour. He rushes into his car, and speeds home, not knowing how well the submissive will be on his own.  
He's back within 10 minutes, thanking the lord there was no traffic. When he pulls up into his driveway, he's surprised to see Liam and Niall's car also in the driveway, with what looks like Niall in the passenger seat.  
Getting out of his own car, he walks over to their car, and taps Niall's window.  
Niall, who had been sleeping, jumps in surprise. When he sees it's Louis, he rolls down his window and smiles.  
"Hey Niall, I thought you guys had already left?"  
Niall blushes, before sheepishly admitting, "I kinda forgot the keys again. Liam's inside getting them right now. Anyways, why are you here so early? You usually don't get back until the crack of dawn when you go out with Zayn."  
"Actually, I just dropped him off at his place. I had forgotten to take him home earlier because I had been excited and rushed home, because... I actually ended up getting a sub today."  
Niall looks shocked, before widely beaming. "That's so great! I'm so happy for you, mate. What's he like?"  
Louis' about the answer the question until they're interrupted by a scream that came from within the house.  
Louis runs to the front door, fearing the worst, and Niall is hot on his tail. When he enters, he shouts "Harry?" wanting to know where the possibly endangered boy is. Niall does the same for Liam, wondering what kind of trouble he could've gotten into.  
When they enter the living room, neither are at all prepared for the sight they're met with.  
Liam is standing over a kneeling Harry, his crotch pressed directly against his face.  
"What the fuck?" Louis growls out, as all he can feel is anger.  
Liam jumps back, but still trying to shield Harry, in a futile attempt to prevent Louis from seeing the sobbing boy.  
"Harry, get over here, please," Louis grits out, and Liam knows he should be very afraid right now.  
Harry jumps up and rushed to his master. He's about to kneel before him, but Louis grabs him by his waist and pulls him against him, before whispering in his ear, "I need you to go in the kitchen while I have a chat with Liam. Do you think you can do that, kitten?" Harry nods fervently, and wipes away his remaining tears before running off to the kitchen.  
Louis looks like he's about to begin yelling, but thinks better of it as he turns to Niall. "Look after him, will ya?" He requests, motioning with his head to the kitchen. With a final concerned glance directed at Liam, Niall and nods and scurries off to the kitchen.  
Liam is trembling at this point, unable to remember the last time he was so terrified. Louis is known for his anger issues, and despite the many times he had seen it, he had never been the target of his wrath (well, at least never this bad).  
"Look, Louis, I'm really sorry, but I didn't-"  
"Didn't what? Hmm Liam? Didn't mean to fucking try and force my new sub to suck you off? Because I'm having a difficult time understand how you could do that unintentionally."  
Liam's fear is replaced with confusion before his eyes widen in realization.  
"Oh no, oh no no no. That's not at all what was happening. I swear, please Louis, you know I wouldn't ever do that. Please just let me explain."  
Liam is begging at this point, his hands held up in surrender.  
Louis quickly strides up to Liam, grabbing him by the collar. "Really, Liam? Because that's exactly what it looked like. And you know how much I hate liars."  
Liam gulps. "Please, just give me a chance to explain. I would never do anything to upset you, you know that. Please, I swear there's a good explanation."  
Louis sighs, before letting go of Liam and turning away from him. "Fine. You have two minutes to give me a good explanation. If it's not good enough, I won't hesitate to break your arm," he grits out.  
Liam sighs in relief, before beginning his spiel. "Thank you so much. Okay, so first we left your house at around 7:00, because we figured you wouldn't be home until long after midnight, because, you know, that's what usually happens when you go out with Zayn. But when we got back to our flat, Niall realized he forgot the key, of course," Liam laughs lightly, before gulping and continuing when he sees Louis' face remain stone cold, "Um, anyways. When we got back here, I decided to look through the living room, because that's where Niall usually leaves it. But after a few minutes of searching, I hear a whimper. I look up and see a cat hybrid behind the couch. Harry, I think. So I'm startled, and let out a yell. I think that scares him, because next thing I know, he's running away from me. I assumed he was one of those hybrids that becomes a criminal, and was probably robbing you. So I chase after him, and eventually find him hiding in a closet. After that I had him go to the living room, because I wanted to have him sit there while I figured out what to do with him. But then instead of sitting on the couch, he knelt. At that point I realized that you probably had gotten him as a submissive today, which I didn't think of because you've gone to the auction house a lot, and never actually bought one. But when I realized this, he was sobbing and I felt really bad and knew you'd get upset if you found out, which I obviously didn't want. But when I tried to calm him down, he just got more upset and started tugging on his hair. So I grabbed his arms which made him scream and start crying harder. That's when I heard you come in. I didn't want you to see or hear him crying, so I covered his mouth. But my hands were already on his arms, so I instead, without really thinking, uh, well... used my crotch."  
Liam's blushing by the end of his speech, eyes clenched tight as he prepares for Louis' reaction.  
He was not ready for him to burst into laughter.  
"Wait, so.. So you're not mad?"  
Louis stops laughing and just smiles lightly, "Oh no, I'm still absolutely pissed. But something like that could only ever happen to you. Now I suggest you go home while I still find this funny, or I know you won't like the outcome." Louis says it lightly, but Liam knows he's completely serious.  
"Thank you so much, Louis. I promise nothing like this will ever happen again."  
Louis just waves him off dismissively, and Liam smiles, thankful that Louis was being so understanding. Before that can change, he runs out of the house, yelling for Niall to come with him, who triumphantly exits the kitchen with the recently lost keys.  
Just as they get in the car, and are about to pull out of the driveway, Louis steps outside. Liam rolls down his window and looks at him questioningly.  
"Oh yeah, and Liam, I'm gonna have to suspend your Netflix account."  
Liam just rolls his eyes, knowing it's a fair punishment, before driving away. Louis laughs, and makes sure to release any pent up anger, as he walks to the kitchen, ready to see his kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated as always. Also, happy birthday to Harry!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirts are hard to put on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is 2 months late.

Louis feels his heart break a bit as he enters his kitchen. Harry is curled up in a ball in the corner, lip trembling as it appears he's trying his hardest not to cry.  
As Harry hears Louis enter, he begins mumbling. As hard as Louis tries to understand him, he can't make any of it out.  
"I'm sorry, hun, but do you think you could speak up a bit?"  
Harry looks up at him through eye lashes that are damp with tears like dew on grass, and sparkle like diamonds. His eyes are glossy, and just make the gorgeous green color shine brighter. His cheeks are rosy and bright, coated with tear tracks. His lips are dark red and bitten raw (and why is it giving Louis dirty thoughts?)  
Louis doesn't think he's ever seen a more beautiful crier.  
Louis snaps himself out of his daze at the realization he is in way too deep for a hybrid he bought less than 3 hours prior. Writing a goddamn poem about how he cries, for fucks sake.  
Despite that, he walks up to Harry and crouches before him.  
"Do you think you could tell me what's wrong?"  
Harry sniffles, before stuttering out, "D-don't l-like dog hyb-brids."  
"Ok, is that all?"  
The young boy averts his eyes, before muttering out, "S-sorry."  
Louis is confused, to say the least. Louis was the one who left Harry all alone just an hour after purchasing him, and leaving him to be practically attacked by a dog hybrid, which he obviously isn't fond of. So what on earth does Harry have to feel bad about?  
"Why are you sorry, love?"  
Harry looks both confused and shocked, because why is he being asked this, it seems quite obvious. Perhaps Louis is the type of master who makes sure their submissive understands why they're being punished, before actually doing so. It's fair and sweet, but Harry still whimpers at the thought of being punished already. Still, he replies, "For... For making dog a-and Louis m-mad."  
Louis can't help but wonder how harshly he must've been treated at the auction house to feel the need to apologize so profusely. He seems to blame himself for everything, and Louis feels his heart cracking even more.  
With a sigh, he pulls the young boy into his arms. "I appreciate the apology, but you have no reason to be sorry. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I shouldn't have left you all alone so unexpectedly, and Liam shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You reacted like any normal person would, so you shouldn't be sorry, ok?"  
Harry genuinely almost bursts into sobs at this point, because Louis just called him a person, and it was the first time he ever felt like more than just a stupid animal. But he doesn't, because he feels like he's done enough of that already, and instead buries his head into Louis' chest and nods.  
Louis smiles, before standing up, scooping Harry up with him, laughing when the sub let's out a squeal.  
"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted, so let's go to bed. Tomorrow we can go over the rules and punishments, and all that fun stuff."  
Harry's not sure why, but as Louis carries up the stairs (how can anyone be so strong?) and hears him talk about punishment, he gets a tingly feeling in his stomach, and his... cock? His dick had, of course, been hard before, with the occasional morning wood, but that was always uncomfortable- not pleasant like this. And he likes it, a lot, and feels it swelling the slightest bit, but prays to God his Dom doesn't notice, because there's no way this is normal. Fortunately, he doesn't (at least as far as Harry can tell), and pretty soon they're stopped at a doorway.  
"Ok, Harry, you have two options, and I will be perfectly happy with whatever you choose. So in here is my room, where I sleep, but I also have a guest room. Each have the same sized bed, and a bathroom connected. So they're pretty much the same, it's just a matter of if you'd rather sleep with me or alone."  
Louis refuses to admit it, but he's nervous as he awaits the answer. He loves how it feels to have the hybrid in his arms, and the thought of sleeping alone upsets him, for the first time in forever. But he knows that'll probably be the case tonight. He hasn't exactly treated Harry well so far.  
That's why he's surprised when he hears Harry mumble out, "Y-you."  
"Really?"  
Harry nods into his chest, making his ears tickle against Louis' chin, before seemingly thinking better of it, and looking up with a questioning gaze. "If- if okay?"  
"Yeah, yeah, of course. I wouldn't have offered if it wasn't," Louis says, letting out a nervous chuckle.  
Harry smiles contentedly, and burrows his head into Louis' shoulder. With that, Louis opens the door and enters the bedroom, before placing Harry gently on the bed, and sauntering to the closet.  
If Harry had thought the couch had been comfortable earlier, then this bed must be heaven. It could lay out at least five of the small blankets he used to sleep on onto it, and is softer than a cloud. He lets out a small purr of contentment, and snuggles deeper into the bed.  
Louis smiles widely as he exits the closet in nothing but boxers, seeing how adorable and cuddly the little kitten boy looks, and goes to lightly shake his shoulder. Harry jumps in surprise, then looks up through thick eyelashes with a light blush coloring his cheeks.  
It's way more difficult than it should be for Louis to hold back a coo.  
"Ok kitten, I just need you to put on this shirt while I go brush my teeth. Hopefully it fits you, but we'll get you some new clothes soon, regardless." With that, he walks to the restroom, closing the door lightly behind him.  
Harry looks down at the plain white t-shirt, and inhales deeply, loving the smell of his Dom that's on it.  
He thinks back to Louis' instructions, and attempts to put the shirt on. However, he's never actually put a shirt on. In hybrid school, they wore button down shirts in the winter, and no shirts in the summer. Meaning that with out buttons, he has no idea how a shirt goes on.  
He decides to go out on a limb, and stick his head through the large bottom hole. That feels right, so he goes ahead and sticks his arms in too. His arms find the next holes first, meaning just his head was left. But.... Where's the hole?  
Harry frantically struggles trying to get out of this death trap that evidently doesn't have a hole for his head (why Louis would have a shirt like that is completely beyond him). At one point, his head does break free, but it's in the same sleeve as his left arm, and only his forehead actually escapes. He continues to struggle, before eventually just lying back, thinking maybe this is how it's supposed to be (although with his head constricted, left arm raised up, and his right arm bent at an awkward angle so that only his elbow is out of the sleeve, he can't say it really feels right). But perhaps this is just how hybrids are meant to wear shirts. It makes sense they wouldn't be able to wear clothes as comfortable as humans do (well, at least in Harry's mind).  
So that's how Louis finds him, and it's a very odd sight. It takes all of his effort to stifle his laughs, because he doesn't want to embarrass the kitten boy (although he'd be surprised if he wasn't already).  
"Hey Harry, whatcha doing?" Louis asks, and his smile is evident in his voice.  
"Uh... Wearing shirt?" Despite his attempt at confidence in the way he wore the shirt, Harry's statement comes out as more of a question. He's aware that he's probably wearing the shirt incorrectly, but his master doesn't need to know that.  
"Well, in a way I suppose you are," Louis feels bad for bursting out laughing, "but I think there might be a more comfortable way to do that."  
Harry just grunts and lies back patiently. He's so thankful the shirt covers up the blush that paints his cheeks. He doesn't understand how he can manage to embarrass himself so many times in just a few hours.  
Moments later, Louis is pulling the shirt off his head with little struggle, finally freeing Harry and revealing his hidden blush.  
"There's that cute face," Louis coos, booping Harry's nose. And oh my, when did he get so soft. This is a hybrid slave, not his baby sister.  
(But why does Louis get a pang in his chest everytime he imagines treating him as anything other than a princess?)  
Harry's blush intensifies tenfold, and he suddenly wishes he had that cursed shirt back, just to cover his face.  
"Ok, I need you to just raise your arms and try not to move around too much, so I can get this shirt on you."  
Harry sits up and complies, making sure to also get his tail out of the way. Louis is able to pull the shirt onto the boy with little struggle (no one has to know he had to stand on his tip toes to reach).  
Harry has to admit this is a much more comfortable way to wear a shirt and it's the same way Louis wears his shirt.  
He actually feels human.  
His thoughts are interrupted by the melodic laughter that exits his master's mouth.  
(He's left once again wondering how he was chosen by someone so perfect).  
"So, never worn a shirt before?" It's a joke, of course it is, because who hasn't worn a shirt? Harry just made a mistake being the young, adorable kitten he is.  
But Harry just looks at him confusedly, and Louis pales slightly because please don't say you've never worn a shirt before.  
"N-no? Harry hybrid. H-hybrid no wear shirt," Harry says as if it's obvious (why does Louis make him explain these simple things to him, it's quite odd), before looking thoughtful and adding, "w-well in school, wore buttons. But, uh, only in, uh, cold."  
Louis becomes even paler because that means Harry hasnt worn a shirt in three goddamn years. This is his first time wearing a freaking t-shirt and oh god Louis is going to be sick.  
However, it would seem Harry noticed his distressed state (and is becoming quite concerned himself), so Louis masks it with a smile. The relief and joy that instantly appears on Harry's face makes the smile a bit more real.  
"Well, I'm guessing tonight has been a lot of adjusting, and there's much more to come. So let's go to bed, shall we?"  
Harry nods quickly, and Louis quickly moves to turn the light off.  
When he returns to the bed, Harry is lying on the edge of the bed, curled up. Almost like he's a real pet.  
Louis feels bile rising up his throat because Harry doesn't even realize he's human. He says nothing as he grabs his waist and pulls him flush against his chest, right in the center of the bed. Both boys fall asleep, into a slumber more peaceful than they can ever remember.

~~~

When Louis wakes up, he's alone, as usual. But as the fog in his mind begins to clear, he realizes this is not how it's supposed to be. Where's his hybrid?  
Two strings tug at his heart, as he debates staying in his cozy bed forever, or getting up to find Harry. After a few more minutes, a grumbly, not entirely awake Louis rolls out of bed, deciding Harry should probably be his main priority.  
Groggily, Louis shuffles to the bathroom, the only place he can imagine Harry being at the moment. He's surprised to find it empty, but a bit too tired to care. He brushes his teeth, before splashing his face with water, to help him wake up.  
It works, and he is suddenly filled with alarm that his hybrid is not here.  
The alarm begins to be replaced with anger, because did he say Harry could leave the room?  
But perhaps the anger is just covering his underlying fear that his kitten has already ran away, already left him. He thought he had treated him at least ok, and definitely better than how he'd been treated in the past. But maybe it wasn't enough. When has Louis ever been enough to make people stay?  
Louis pushes these thoughts out of his head, because he is a Dom, he is strong, and he is angry.  
(Anger is much better than the vulnerability that his fears fill him with.)  
He stomps down the stairs, ready to find the hybrid, and potentially punish him for leaving without permission.  
As he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he hears humming coming from the kitchen.  
(Why does just that simple noise make a smile begin to creep on his face?)  
He follows the noise (and a scent of something that smells quite good), and is met with an odd sight.  
At the head of the table is a plate of scrambled eggs and two slices of toast, and a glass of orange juice. Kneeling right next to the chair is Harry, his hands behind his back and head bowed in the standard submissive form.  
He's humming softly under his breath, and his tail swaying in time.  
Louis stares for a few moment, his anger quickly dissolving as he stares at the angel in front of him. He snaps out of his daze and clears his throat.  
Harry's head snaps up, and there's a small smile on his face when he sees his master. He desperately hopes that he's pleased with the meal he created.  
Louis slowly walks over to the table, before sitting down in the seat. He didn't really expect Harry to do anything other than keep him company, and occasionally pleasure him of course. Cooking was Liam's job, and it would make his purchase of him practically worthless if Harry did it. On the other hand though, Louis realized, today was Sunday, which he gave Liam and Niall off. He figured everyone deserved a break sometimes.  
With this realization, Louis finds he's quite glad Harry made him breakfast, as he skipped dinner last night and is actually famished. He practically inhales the meal, and is quite impressed with the boys skills. He's not as good as Liam, but also didn't spend two years training in (hybrid) culinary school. Probably only got a couple basic cooking classes while he was still in school.  
When almost all of his food is gone, Louis leans back in his chair, taking a slow sip of his orange juice, while carding his hand through his sub's tangled yet soft hair. He looks down with a slight smirk when Harry purrs at the contact, before noticing Harry shifting on his knees, obviously growing uncomfortable in his current position.  
"You can sit in the chair, yknow."  
Harry looks conflicted as he debates sitting in the probably much more comfortable chair, or staying in close contact with his master. Louis notices his hesitation, and takes matters into his own hands by pulling him into his lap. Harry yelps in surprise, but soon snuggles into his master's chest.  
"So what time did you get up, love?"  
Harry blushes at nickname, before replying, "When clock say eight four six."  
It's now 9:34 and Louis feels a bit bad for making Harry wait too long, but in his defense the boy didn't wake him.  
"So I'm assuming you already ate?"  
Harry shakes his head, still curled up under Louis' chin.  
"Oh, were you not hungry?"  
Harry just shrugs in reply, and Louis assumes that means he was, in fact, hungry.  
"Why didn't you eat?"  
Harry plays with his tail and avoids eye contact with his master when he mumbles out, "Could n-no find food."  
Louis is confused, to say the least, and a bit annoyed. "You found food for me, though. Is my food not good enough for you?" He asks harshly.  
Harry's head snaps up in horror, because he didn't mean to make his master mad, he was just trying to be good. He whimpers out, "N-no! C-could- no- uh- no- H-Harry n-"  
Louis is growing impatient with Harry's stuttering- figures he's probably just trying to figure out a quick lie. He's also beyond annoyed at the ungratefulness the kitten is showing. "Well? Spit it out!"  
"No find kitty food!" Harry yelps out, managing to say it without stuttering, merely out of fear of further upsetting his Dom.  
Louis is confused for a moment before paling and practically choking on his spit.  
"Um, Harry, what... What did you used to eat at the auction house?"  
Harry is confused (there's those strange questions with obvious answers again), but proceeds to answer anyways. "K-kibble. Sar-sard, um, fish if good," he pauses thoughtfully, before lighting up, "oh! Nice lady bring Harry bis-biscuit sometime!"  
Louis is disgusted, thoroughly disgusted with this knowledge. Just because Harry had ears and a tail didn't mean he deserved to be treated like an animal. Louis realizes he can barely feel the boy on his lap, and it's no wonder Harry is so thin if he was only fed goddamn cat food. He just prays he was fed something at least a little bit better while he was still in school.  
Pushing his disgust down, Louis calmly says (or at least tries to be calm), "I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you don't need to eat 'cat food' or whatever the fuck they fed you there," he spits out the word there, "anything I eat, you can eat too. You may be a hybrid, but you are still human, and deserve to be treated as such. You will never have to eat that god awful shit they fed you again."  
Harry's crying and can't help it because it feels so good to finally be human, and Louis just lets him, as he whispers sweet nothings into his ear.  
Maybe instead of just the kitten hybrid Louis bought, Harry could also be the boy he was going to fix.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technicalities and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring but necessary chapter. Next chapters should be more interesting.

While hybrids had very few rights, they did have some, thanks to the Hybrids Rights Association that had risen a few years ago. Now, for example, the murder of a hybrid was a felony- it wouldn't have as severe punishments as if one was to kill a human, but there had been some extreme cases that ended with life in prison.  
This was just one of the basic laws, and probably the easiest to pass. What was more difficult was trying to give hybrids rights to their bodies and safety- at least to some extent. Now, the rape or abuse of a hybrid was illegal, although those cases rarely were reported, much less ended with a conviction (rape laws aren't particularly helpful to sex slaves). Another law was that if someone was to purchase a slave in which to use in a sexual sense within the BDSM realm, there was required to be a contract, along with safe words. If a master ever went against their contract or ignored a safe word, their slave could report them, and it could end with a hefty price and the freedom of the hybrid.  
However, few hybrids were educated of any sort of law, much less very specific (and potentially beneficial) ones like those, so the law rarely came into effect. Most masters didn't even bother with contracts and safe words, choosing rather to do as they pleased. Louis, on the other hand, did plan on having a contract and safe words. He knew this was the moral thing to do, and, after seeing all the freedoms hybrids already had been stripped of, he felt compelled to give Harry at least some say over what happened to his body. He also knew safe words would be very important, as his anger would often get the best of him, and Harry just seemed so, so fragile.  
That's why Louis and Harry now sat directly next to each other, thighs touching, despite the fact the couch could fit at least five people, and there was another couch and arm chair to the side. Louis held a paper in his hand while Harry looked at it intently, searching for words he could understand.  
Louis had made this contract over a year ago, when he had first been planning on getting a submissive. It's crazy to think he finally got one.  
"Ok, so this basically is just a list of activities we could do. Seeing as I got you as a sub, that means most of these things will be BDSM related, and sexual. If there's something on this list you are fine with, place a green check mark next to it. If you're unsure, put a yellow question mark. If it's a definite no, put a red X next to it. Make sense?"  
Harry nods, this seems simple enough.  
"Ok, would you like me to read these aloud to you, or would you like to read it on your own."  
Harry feels his cheeks flush, knowing that he can't read well, and that his master probably knows it too. He hates how stupid he is, but at least his dom is considerate.  
"Um... You."  
Louis nods in understanding, as he hands a copy of the contract to Harry, who looks at it unsurely.  
"First, we'll go over sexual acts. Actually, wait. Do you think you can tell me what all you've done so far? At the auction house?"  
Harry looks confused at first, before realizing what exactly Louis is asking. He instantly grows uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he answers the question. "Um... One t-time was b-bad and-and th-they put thing in b-bum," he shudders at the memory, "and some-sometime m-men would m-make Harry lick th-their uh... uh..." It's obvious Harry doesn't want to finish the sentence, so Louis doesn't make him (it's pretty clear what he was going to say anyways), and instead just rubs his back soothingly. "Thank you for telling me. We won't have to do any of that until you're comfortable. This is exactly why we have this contract, alright?"  
Harry nods, feeling much calmer at this point.  
(He doesn't mention that doing those activities with Louis doesn't sound too bad) "Ok, so first we will go over sexual acts, as mentioned before. A lot of this will be about you pleasuring me, but some of this will also be about me pleasuring you, or both of us. I'm going to say each item, and then you will mark on your copy the way I instructed before. I'd also like to remind you that even if you put green next to one of these, I'll still make sure you're comfortable before we do it. If you have any questions, feel free to ask."  
-Kissing  
-Handjobs (giving)  
-Handjobs (receiving)  
-Blowjobs (giving)  
-Blowjobs (receiving)  
-Hair pulling  
-Biting  
So far Harry had known what all of these were (he had taken a required sex ed class where he learned how to pleasure a master, and they had taught all of these terms) and had marked all as green, but he gasps at the term biting, completely unaware as to how this could cause pleasure for either of them. "You w-would bite Harry?! W-would hurt!"  
Louis honestly can't help but burst out into laughter, his kitten is so so innocent.  
"It wouldn't be painful. I mean, it might hurt a little at first, but it would mostly feel good. It would leave a hickey, which is like a bruise, that shows you're mine."  
And, ok, Harry really likes the sound of that... "Mine." It makes him feel warm inside and there's that feeling in his... privates again. Without really thinking, he mutters out, "Sh-show Harry?"  
Louis' head snaps up as he makes eye contact. Harry's eyes are hooded, and he's biting his lip. And, fuck, who is Louis to deny him of his wish.  
With little hesitation, he dives into Harry's neck, littering it with light kisses. He moves down farther and farther into Harry let's out a loud moan (god he wishes he could see the blush that was on his face) when he kisses his pulse point, and Louis knows that's the spot. He begins lightly nibbling at it, teeth scraping over it and sending jolts of electricity all through Harry's body. After a few more moments of teasing, he bites down, and begins sucking. Harry gasps and takes in a shuttering breath, never having felt this much pleasure. He throws his arms around Louis, too lost in pleasure to even think about if that's ok. He mewls in pleasure when Louis grabs his hips roughly. Before they can get too rough, Louis stop sucking, and licks lightly over the mark he left. He pulls back, and Harry's arms go limp at his side, eyes closed as he pants, lost in the previously unknown pleasure.  
Louis looks down at Harry's lap, noticing he's sporting a semi. He smirks, pride swelling in his chest, knowing he put that there.  
Harry seems to come back to earth, his eyes slowly opening. However, he soon notices something going on down there, and quickly covers it with his hands, a blush taking over his entire face. Louis smirk only grows, and he leans down right into Harry's ear, whispering, "You seem to have a bit of a problem." Harry shudders, and shakily nods. Louis blows right over the bruise he left, reveling in the way Harry quietly moans. "Don't worry, I always take care of what's mine."

~~~

Twenty minutes later, they're moving on to punishments. It had taken Harry a few minutes to calm down (Louis too, but he was much better at hiding it), before they went over the rest of the sexual activities (both of them seem to be permanently hard at this point, but have no intention of showing that to the other). Harry had a lot of questions, and Louis was very nice when he answered them, never annoyed or condescending, which Harry very much appreciated it. Harry ended up putting green on most things, just wanting to please his master. He did have a few yellows, though, including fisting (he really wasn't sure he could fit an entire fist inside of him, but still chose not to put red, as Louis seemed a bit eager to try), and bondage (he had never had a pleasurable time when restrained at the auction house, but Louis assured him it could definitely be nice when used correctly). He had only two reds, and that was watersports, because ew, and knifeplay, because holy shit, but Louis actually seemed rather relieved.  
"Before we go over possible punishments, we should probably go over rules, so you actually know why you'd be punished. Sound good?"  
Harry nods eagerly, sitting up straight, excited to know what he should do to please his master.  
Louis smiles when he sees how intently Harry is listening, and begins listing the rules. "Firstly, gratefulness is very important to me. That means you should thank me for everything I give you, even if it's a punishment. That hasn't seemed to have been a problem so far, though. You've been very good about that," Harry beams at the praise, "Secondly, no talking back. You're always permitted to speak, unless I specify otherwise, but you have to be respectful. If you try and argue with me and are rude, you'll be punished. If you disagree with a rule I have for you, you can tell me, but must do so politely. What I say goes, which means you'll be punished if you defy me. However, before I punish you, I'll try to always make sure you understand why you're being punished, as that's only fair. Thirdly, you are never to touch yourself inappropriately without permission, only I can. You've probably never even done that before, but yeah, just no touching your private parts. And no cumming without my permission. Actually, you probably don't even know what that is, do you?"  
Harry looks very confused, because these are very weird rules, but then perks up because he does recognize this. "Yes! Know word. I is coming to bed. You is coming to bed too. We is both coming to bed." Harry smiles brightly, proud he knew this word, but his smiles falters a bit when his master begins laughing.  
"Well that's not exactly the word I was talking about, but we can discuss that later. You did technically get that right, though, so good job, kitten." Harry's smile instantly returns at the praise, and he nuzzles his hair into his master's hand when he scratches behind his ears.  
"Ok, back to rules. If you wish to talk to anyone other than me, you have to ask for permission," he thinks back to Harry's file, which had listed him as only attracted to men, and adds, "especially for other men. There are bad people out there, and I don't want anyone trying to take or hurt what's mine. The only people this doesn't apply to are Liam and Niall, the two dog hybrids you met yesterday, my cook and maid. I know you didn't get a particularly good impression of them, but I swear they're nice, and hopefully they'll grow on you. If not, I won't require you to talk to them, just don't be rude. Think you can do that?"  
Harry nods, although his ears retreat back into his hair at the mention of the dog hybrids.  
"Ok, the last rule I can think of right now is that you should always address me as Master or Sir, not my name. If there's another name you'd like to call me, we can discuss it. This isn't meant to demean you or anything, it's just as a sign of respect for me."  
"Yes sir." 

~~~

They had completed discussing punishments, and Harry had placed everything as green, figuring he would deserve any punishment his master gave him, and it wasn't his position to decide. Louis was a bit surprised, but didn't comment on it. Hopefully Louis would know what too far was.  
They were now touring the house, and Harry was thoroughly awed. On the first floor was a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a hallway that had a closet (the one Harry had hid in, he realized with a shudder), a bathroom, and a media room. The media room had large, fluffy beanbags, and leather reclining chairs, along with a giant screen that took up the whole front wall. Louis explained that it also had a surround sound system, and was pretty much just an in home movie theatre. This didn't really mean anything to Harry, seeing as he had never been to a movie theatre, but Louis made it sound just so cool, and he couldn't help but be excited to use it one day.  
The second floor, which they were now on, had the master bedroom (where they had slept last night), two guest rooms (apparently Louis likes to share his home with others), an exercise room (full of very odd looking equipment), and Louis' office. Louis explained that while he technically was supposed to do his job in an office that was placed in a skyscraper some 20 miles away, he worked from home as often as he could, finding it much more convenient. There were days, however, that going in couldn't be avoided.  
Although Louis attempted to explain his job to Harry, the hybrid obviously didn't understand any of what he was describing, so he decided just to drop it. It wasn't particularly important anyways.  
What Louis did make sure to explain, however, was that his job was very important, and he was not to be interrupted while working. If Harry ever wished to speak to Louis while he was working, he had to knock on the door. Interrupting him without warning would not go unpunished.  
Harry added this to his mental list of "must follow and never ever break rules so as to become the best sub his master will ever have (and to avoid punishment". Harry figured that if he could remember that entire name, he could remember all of the rules too.  
After looking at the office, Harry is led to another room. However, instead of opening it, Louis explains that this room is strictly off limits. Harry will probably get to see it soon enough, but for now, he is not to enter under any circumstances.  
(The only way Harry is able to prevent barging into that room is by repeatedly muttering to himself "Curiosity killed the cat" which makes Louis cackle loudly).  
The final room they look at is a small, plain white room. It has a small window, but other than that, nothing adorns the walls. There is a small bathroom connected to the room, and a twin sized cot pushed into the right corner, with a thin blanket that looks nowhere near as comfortable as the bed he slept on last night (but still better than the one he was given at the auction house).  
Harry stares at his master questioningly after scanning the room, confused as to why there's such a small, plain room in such an extravagant house.  
"This is the isolation room, which is a punishment I forgot to mention. If I see fit, one punishment will be that you will be kept in this room alone. You will be provided with food and water, and will have a place to sleep and use the restroom, but other than that, you will lose all other privileges. It's less painful than other punishments, but lasts longer, and, depending on how fond of me you are, might be worse, as you wouldn't have any contact with me."  
The room actually seems kind of nice to Harry, but he still shivers at the prospect of having to stay there all alone, as the guilt of whatever he did to get there gnaws at his mind. Despite the uneasiness this gives him, he still squeaks out, "Very fond."  
It takes Louis a second to realize Harry is talking about him rather than the room, and beams widely at this. He wraps his arm around Harry's waist, "Well I happen to be very fond of you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I mostly have this story planned out, but if there's something you'd like me to add in here (pretty much like a one shot prompt), I can try and incorporate it in one of the next chapters. If you're interested in this, feel free to either comment below or message me on Twitter (@justalouser). Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam gets in trouble again, and Larry finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, but school's finally out so updated should be quicker.

The next morning, Harry wakes up alone in bed. At first he just snuggles closer to Louis' pillow, loving the warmth and smell. As he wakes up and begins to return to his senses, he fully understands that his master is up, and he's not.  
Oh no.  
At the auction house, there were some basic rules subs were taught on what they have to do to please their doms. One of these basic rules was that you should always wake up before your Dom (sometimes they went as far as saying you just shouldn't sleep), so you can service them as soon as they awake. He had accomplished this yesterday, when he made breakfast for Louis, and had been quite proud. However, looking around the room again, it was clear that was not to be the case today.  
His master was going to be so disappointed.  
(Why did that thought hurt him more than any form of punishment ever had?)  
Harry quickly jumped out of bed, hoping that maybe if he apologized and tried to make up for it before being prompted, his punishment wouldn't be too bad, and his Dom would be pleased.  
As Harry was rushing out the door, it popped into his head that this wasn't actually one of the rules discussed yesterday, but he dismisses it, thinking it was probably just a given that this would be a rule.  
Harry sighs when he reaches the stairs. He hadn't actually walked up or down stairs before, so running certainly wouldn't be a good idea. With a huff, he sits down on the top step, and begins dragging himself down one step at a time. Yesterday when he did it, it had been a bit fun, like a bumpy slide, but now it was just slow and inconvenient. He lets out a hiss when he accidentally sits on his tail. His morning was off to a terrible start.  
As soon as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, he takes off running towards the kitchen, only stumbling a little bit.  
Louis, who is eating a freshly made omelette with a nice, hot coffee while reading the newspaper, looks up in alarm when he sees the kitten hybrid barreling towards him. He can vaguely make him out repeating the words "I'm sorry" over and over again, and thinks for sure he's going to be knocked right off his seat, but at the last moment Harry slides onto his knees. It reminds him of a rockstar move, and imagines the hardwood floor did not feel good on his knees. Both of these thoughts, however, are trumped by his confusion.  
"Um, Harry, Kitten... What are you doing?"  
Louis tries to be stern, because almost bulldozing him is definitely not allowed, but he honestly is just so bewildered he can't manage even that.  
Harry, who's head was bowed, flickers his eyes up, looking at his master through hooded eyelashes, before quickly casting them back to the floor. That's when Louis notices that Harry is in one of the standard submissive punishment positions. He's on his knees, legs spread shoulder length apart, with his feet arched. His hand are clasped behind his back, which is perfectly straight, and his head is bowed, averting eye contact from anyone in sight. His long curls fall around his face, and Louis is once again stunned by his beauty.  
(He's falling way too hard, way too fast).  
When Louis is finally able to find control of his own mind again and stop ogling the boy, he realizes that if Harry is in the punishment position, it must mean he did something wrong (or at least thinks he did). He can't think of what he could have possibly done within an hour of waking up to deserve punishment, and just hopes it's nothing too bad. Whatever it is, Louis will probably lighten the punishment, as he's quite impressed with Harry going into position (something they didn't even discuss), without even being prompted.  
"Harry, why are you in the punishment position?" Louis asks, and he tries to sound stern, he really, really does, but he's so confused and Harry is so cute and innocent, and it's really not his fault his voice comes out soft and gentle.  
(He notices the way Harry's ears twitch up a bit, and thinks maybe it's a good idea to always be gentle with the kitten boy).  
Harry looks up towards his master, and he knows he shouldn't be, but he's completely exasperated. Don't get him wrong, he loves how nice and gentle his Dom is, but why does he always have to ask what he did wrong. It just acts as a reminder that he did wrong, and consumes him with guilt.  
"Woke up late. Didn't make master breakfast."  
Louis has to hold back a sigh of relief, thankful Harry didn't actually do anything wrong, really not wanting to have to punish his boy already.  
Instead of responding, Louis just grabs Harry by his waist, pulling him onto his lap. Harry yelps and tenses for a moment, but let's himself be lifted, eventually relaxing into Louis' hold.  
Louis knows he needs to teach Harry to stop thinking everything he's  
"Now, Harry, did I ever say that you had to wake up before me?"  
Harry pauses, before responding, "No.... But-"  
Louis interrupts him before he can continue. "And didn't I say that I had a personal chef that cook for us, and that you don't need to?"  
Harry drops his head. "Yeah..."  
Louis grabs his chin lightly, tilting it up to make sure they made proper eye contact.  
"It's alright, no need to feel bad. I just want you to know that the only rules you need to follow are my rules. And, well, the law, I guess," he chuckles, before turning serious again, "The point is, you can forget whatever bullshit they taught you in school or at the auction house, or wherever. Not everything is your fault, like you seem to think, and if I think you deserve to be punished, it'll be because you broke a rule I put in place, not a rule they had wherever you used to be. I'm not like those nasty people you used to be with. Understand?"  
Harry nods slowly, looking at Louis as if he was God himself.  
Louis has had many men and women who had pursued him, and many more attempt to gain his approval to get further in the business world, but no one had ever looked at him quite like that. He's flattered, but also completely unsure how to react to this, so he instead just clears his throat in attempts to stop this moment that is slowly turning very uncomfortable. 

~~~

After getting Harry out of his lap, Louis had stood up and told Harry he was going to the restroom, but that he can go get whatever he wants for breakfast from the kitchen, as there was some leftovers from what Liam had made him left out.  
Always quick to obey, Harry rushes to the kitchen, ready to get any food that was offered. He was obviously not picky.  
What he wasn't ready for was an encounter with a dog hybrid- the same one who had chased him through the house and made his master furious the other day.  
Harry's frozen in the doorway at this point. The man is humming quietly to himself while cleaning some dishes, and while Harry knows this man must be ok if his Dom trusted him to work for him, he still feels fear. This is the reason for his current predicament. He knows he should get food, since his master told him to, but on the other hand, if he leaves now, he can go undetected by the burly dog hybrid, and ask Louis to get him food instead.  
That option is quickly thrown out the window, however, when Liam turns around to get a new dish, and spots Harry standing like a lost puppy (kitty?) in the doorway. Liam jumps in surprise, startled by the appearance of the new edition of the Tomlinson household. Harry let's out a small whimper when they make eye contact, and quickly looks down.  
When he was still in school, there was a clear food chain, with humans on top, dog hybrids below, and cat hybrids on the bottom (you better hope you were predator rather than prey if you were any other type of hybrid). It was a basic rule that you never make direct eye contact with anyone above you, and the dog hybrids constantly reminded him of that, getting physical if they deemed "necessary" (and it's not like any of the teachers cared. Low life hybrids like Harry deserved to be put in their place).  
With this in mind, Harry makes sure to avoid looking anywhere near Liam.  
Liam let's out a small sigh, knowing it's gonna take awhile to get Harry to stop fearing him. He takes a tentative step forward, but when Harry scrambles backwards, he halts immediately, placing his hands up in surrender.  
"Hey, Harry, right? Do you think you could look at me, please?"  
Harry hesitates, really wanting to run for the hills, but knows Liam could easily catch him. Defeatedly, he looks up, but makes sure still keep his head partially bowed.  
Liam smiles slightly at this, and proceeds to speak as gently as he can, "I know we kind of got off on the wrong foot the other day, but I really want you to know I would never intentionally hurt you. I thought you were a robber, and just didn't handle the situation well. You don't have to forgive me or befriend me or anything, I just don't want you to have to live in constant fear here."  
Harry can hear the sincerity in his voice, and knows that all he says is true. By the end his lip is trembling, and before he can even think, he's running over to Liam and grabbing him in a hug.  
"Uh, I- I forgi-give you."  
Liam beams, happy they were able to make up, and rubs his back comfortingly.  
That is, until he hears a throat being cleared.  
Liam, whose eyes had closed during the heartfelt moment, quickly snaps them open, only to met with the sight of a squinting Louis.  
Before he can even really think if it's a good idea or not, Liam's shoving Harry away from him, beginning to stutter out an apology. However, before he can even get out an "I'm sorry," he's interrupted by a yelp as Harry falls straight on his bum.  
Liam's beginning to wonder if there's a way to make a worse impression than he has so far.  
"I- uh- was no 'sposed to hug? J-just want to b-be n-nice. H-Harry b-bad. I s-sorry," Harry stutters out into Louis' chest, who had just helped him off the floor. Harry sniffles pitifully, and both Louis and Liam feel their hearts break.  
"Honey, while I'm not particularly fond of the idea of you touching other men, that hug was clearly platonic, and I know Liam would never be stupid enough to try and pull something with what's mine. Even if he is stupid enough to push them on the ground," he pointedly glares at Liam, "But the point is, you did nothing wrong. Liam is just a dumbass who acts before he thinks, and that's not your fault. You're such a good kitten."  
Harry purrs in content at the praise. He was unsure as to what a lot of the things his master said meant, but the praise at the end was loud and clear.  
"Now, I'd like you to go to the living room and sit on the couch for a few minutes while I talk to Liam. You can get some food when I'm done with him."  
Liam gulps as Harry scrambles out of the kitchen, always eager to please and impress his Dom.  
Louis fondly watches his pet, before turning to Liam.  
"So, Liam, what am I going to do with you?" Liam splutters. What was Louis going to do to him?  
"I'm so sorry Louis. I didn't mean to hurt Harry. I apologized to him and he forgave me and hugged me. And I hugged him back, because it was the decent thing to do. But then you came in, and all I could think was that you were probably angry because I was touching your sub. You had that squinty eye thing you do when you're angry. But it was platonic, I swear."  
Louis rolls his eyes, trying his hardest not to laugh, knowing he has to stay stern with Liam, seeing as it's the second time he's made Harry cry, in less than 48 hours.  
"Clearly it was platonic. I know neither of you would be idiotic enough to try doing anything close to romantic. Harry probably wouldn't even know how, he's so innocent. I was, however, a bit confused when I saw what was happening, it was completely beyond me how Harry could go from fearing someone to hugging them so quickly. But I wasn't mad. Well, until you shoved him straight on his ass."  
Liam hung his head in shame, not having a good excuse for his actions.  
"So here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna stay at least 10 ft away from Harry at all times, unless you have his permission to come closer. You're gonna bend over backwards to make sure he stays happy, and you won't lay a finger on him unless he instigates it. And if you make him cry one more time, well, that's strike three. And I don't think you want to see what happens then."  
Liam is completely pale at this point, but still manages to slowly nod in understanding.  
Louis clasps his hand on his shoulder, smiling as if he didn't just ominously threat Liam. "Great, glad we're on the same page. Now I want you to go in there as soon as I tell you to, apologize to Harry, and then cook whatever he wants. And I'll be watching, so make sure it's good. You have about five minutes to prepare the perfect apology." With that, Louis turns on his heel, walking away to find his sub.  
Liam really hopes he doesn't fuck this up. 

~~~

When Louis walks into the living room, he doesn't see Harry at first. Which is odd, to say the least, seeing as Harry has been so eager to please so far, and he can't see him intentionally breaking a rule. What he does see is Niall singing and dancing, his tail wagging happily, while dusting the table the tv rests on (frequently stopping to use the duster as a microphone). After a moment, Niall turns, and jumps in surprise when sees Louis, his tail and dancing instantly ceasing.  
"Oh, hi Louis. I was just, yknow, dusting. Hard at work."  
Louis raises an eyebrow, but chooses not to comment. "Have you seen Harry?"  
Before Niall can reply, a squeak comes from the couch. Both of their heads snap towards the noise, and are met with the sight of Harry curled up in a ball, hiding under a blanket, only his eyes peeking out.  
(Louis is mentally hitting himself for not noticing the suspicious lump, but in his defense, Harry seems to have a knack for hiding).  
Niall blushes furiously at the realization that this means Harry was watching him the whole time, but Louis just sighs in relief, happy to see his sub didn't actually break any rules.  
Louis' certainly not an idiot, and is quick to realize why Harry had been hiding. He clearly hated dog hybrids, and must have hid as soon as Niall walked in. Louis can't help but be proud he made sure not to break any rules.  
Louis plops down next to Harry, and cards his hand through his hair.  
"Hey kitten, no need to hide. Niall here is nice, couldn't hurt a fly, even if he wanted to," Niall scoffs in indignation, but Louis continues with a smile, "Now, do you think you could go over to him and introduce yourself? I promise it'll be ok."  
(Harry wonders if that promise is as meaningful as it sounds).  
Harry really, really doesn't want to be anywhere near any dog hybrids, but he also really, really doesn't want to upset his master. The latter fear wins out, so, with a heave, he gets up and shuffles over to Niall.  
Head bowed, hands clasped tightly behind his back, all Harry says is, "Harry."  
Niall, unfazed, says, "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Niall." He reaches his hand out, prepared to shake Harry's hand.  
Harry, however, flinches violently back, sure he's about to be backhanded, put in his places the way dog hybrids are meant to do to cat hybrids like him.  
Niall frowns, but puts his hand down. "I- I wasn't going to hit you."  
Harry just clenches his eyes shut, refusing to look up and fall for whatever trap this is.  
"You can look at me, yknow. I'm not like them. I'm a hybrid just like you. I- I..." Niall chokes on a sob, and Louis is absolutely shocked. Niall was a bit timid when he first bought him, but he's always been happy and full of positivity. He's never seen anything but a smile on his face, and has definitely never seen him cry.  
Harry opens his eyes at this point, his eyes wide and teary, and finally makes eye contact with Niall. He looks like he's about to move forward, before seemingly thinking better of it and turning to Louis, asking, "Hug?"  
Louis nods, still not saying anything, and watches in awe as the two hybrids hug and whisper sweet things in each other's ears. He has no idea what they're saying, but also doesn't think it's his place to know. After a couple minutes, they step away from each other, both of their eyes rimmed red, but smiles gracing their faces. Louis honestly finds it adorable, but still think this has gone on long enough.  
(It's definitely not because he's jealous because Harry has hugged everyone in the house now. Not at all.)  
"Ok, you guys can just sit down here while I get Liam. He has something to tell you, Harry."  
Harry tenses at the mention of Liam, but relaxes when he sees the soft look on Louis' face.  
(He's never trusted someone as much as he does Louis).  
Harry sits on the couch, and Niall sits on the loveseat right next to it. Niall smiles reassuringly, as Harry relaxes back into the cushions.  
Soon, Louis and Liam are emerging from the kitchen, Liam looking scared and nervous, Louis just stern.  
Liam stares with wide eyes at Harry, and it's weird because it almost looks like he fears Harry. But there's really no logic in that, because it's pretty obvious Liam could kill Harry with his bare hands if he wanted to.  
Louis nudges Liam's shoulder, and that gets him talking.  
"Harry, I'm so sorry. I should never have pushed you, and I shouldn't have chased you that other day, or yell at you, or touch you in anyway you didn't want. I'm sorry I've scared you, and made your stay less pleasant than it could've been thus far. I hope you can forgive me.... Again. And know you don't have to fear me, or anyone here, for that matter. You deserve to feel safe in your home."  
Liam glances at Louis when he's done with his speech, hoping and praying his apology was good enough, heaving out a sigh of relief when Louis gets him a firm nod of affirmative. He then glances back at Harry, genuinely wanting his approval.  
"F-forgive you," Harry says with a smile, but makes no move to go anywhere near him, which everyone in the room is fine with. Well, Niall is a bit confused, but that's besides the point.  
"Thanks Harry. That means a lot. And just so you know, I'll cook you whatever you want. I've heard I'm a pretty good chef."  
With that, all the tension disperses from the room.  
"So, what do you want for breakfast, lovely?"  
Harry just shrugs, unsure.  
"Well, what's your favorite food?" Liam chimes in.  
"Um," Harry pauses to think, "Soup!" He smiles at the end, proud he was able to remember the name of the food Louis made for him the other night. It was also what he had requested for lunch and dinner the day before.  
"Well that's not really a breakf-" Niall elbows Liam before he can continue. Niall's not entirely sure what Liam did to get in trouble, but he knows saying anything that could be remotely upsetting to the kitten boy was a bad idea.  
"Right, soup it is."  
Before he can go to the kitchen, Louis holds up his hand, telling him to wait, but while staring directly at Harry. Both hybrids fear that they did something wrong.  
"Kitten, have you ever had any human food other than the soup I've been making you?"  
Harry seems to think long and hard at this. "Um, had f-fish and, um, biscuit? Yeah. Fish and biscuit, sir." Harry smiles at the end, proud he could think of the names, but his smile slowly fades away when he sees everyone else in the room frowning.  
"Was that b-bad answer?"  
Louis' eye widen, and he furiously shakes his head. "No, no, that was just right. I just want you to be able to try some new foods, so we can know what you like besides soup. So we're gonna have Liam here make all the food he can think of, and then we're gonna have a huge feast, where you decide what all you like, and Liam is able to redeem himself. Sound good?"  
Harry nods shyly. He knows he doesn't deserve all this amazing treatment, but it's too good to turn down.  
"Good. Now I'll grab some fruit to tide you over until then, and Niall can come get us in a couple hours when the food is done."  
With that, Louis stands up and grabs an apple from the table's centerpiece. He begins walking towards the staircase, motioning for Harry to follow, who quickly scrambles to do so.  
As Louis ascends the stairs, all Harry can do is stare with dread, wishing he was able to climb up as effortlessly as his master. But he's always had too long legs and gangly arms, and coordination just wasn't his strong suit. He knew he would fall if he attempted climbing on his two legs. So, as little as he wished to do so, he gets on his hands and knees, and goes like that, trying to be as quick as his Dom.  
It's when he's about three quarters of the way up that Louis turns around to check to see if his sub is close to catching up. He's bewildered to see that he's crawling rather than walking.  
"What are you doing?"  
Harry snaps his head up, and lowers his head in shame, his ears following suit. He wishes he was just a normal human, who didn't have to crawl like an animal to get upstairs.  
"Never g-gone on stairs."  
Louis is confused at first, because that's preposterous. Harry has been upstairs multiple times, what does he mean he's never "gone on stairs" before?  
But looking back, Louis realizes that every time Harry has gone upstairs, Louis had carried him. The auction house and hybrid school probably didn't even have stairs. To be honest, if these are the first stairs he's ever encountered, he's surprised he's willing to even crawl up.  
Louis begins descending down the stairs until he reaches Harry, and Harry wonders if he's about to be punished. He probably deserves it.  
But Louis just grabs Harry's hand, and hoists him up. He's terrified at first, positive he's going to fall straight backwards and crack his skull open, but then Louis wraps his arm around his waist, and he's never felt safer.  
"I know it's a bit scary, but walking upstairs really isn't difficult, once you know how. I'm going to hold you like this, and you can hold the railing if you'd like, and we're gonna march upstairs, as slow as you'd like. Sound like a plan?"  
Harry nods, thinking he'd probably be willing to jump off a plane if Louis was holding him like this.  
They go up the stairs, one step at a time, with Harry relaxing the farther up they got.  
In just under two minutes, they reach the top.  
Harry jumps excitedly, feeling like if he can climb upstairs, he can do anything. And Louis just cheers along with him, the boy's happiness rubbing off on him, and that only makes Harry feel even prouder.  
(Louis is the first person to ever make Harry feel proud of himself).  
Without really thinking, too riled up with excitement and pride, Harry jumps into Louis' arms, planting a kiss smack on the lips.  
He pulls away as soon as he realizes what he's done, already pouring our apologies. But Louis shuts him up pretty quickly, practically throwing the long forgotten apple in his haste to grab the hair at the nape of Harry's neck, slamming their lips back together.  
It's tender, with just the right amount of roughness. Louis easily takes control, with Harry following his lead. It's the best kiss either of them have ever had.  
(Well, it's Harry's first real kiss, but that just makes it greater).  
Eventually Louis pulls back, gasping for air, knowing Harry would never be the first to pull away. He grins smugly when a whine escapes Harry's mouth, but just pecks his blushing cheek.  
"That was great, kitten, now let's take it to the bedroom."  
The rest of the morning is spent cuddling and kissing (ok, making out), exploring each other's likes and dislikes, until Niall gets them four hours later, fondly smiling when he sees the cuddling pair.  
Harry is able to get down the stairs on his two feet, with a little help from Louis, and is rewarded with a table full of more food than he's ever seen in one place. There's breakfast foods like eggs, bacon, and pancakes, along with other foods like sandwiches, potatoes, and grilled fish. There's even some soup, although Harry's favorite part is definitely the dessert, like the chocolate cake and apple pie. He has no idea how Liam managed to make all this food, but he just says, "I have my ways," to which Niall quickly chimes in, "and help from me." Harry just smiles at both of them, before outpouring his gratitude, which he does for the entire day.

Harry tries everything he can, and maybe Louis watches every time he tries something new, just to see the look he gets when he likes something (wide eyes and big smiles), or the one when he doesn't (scrunched up nose and pouting lips) each time. Maybe.  
The meal is fit for royalty, and Harry almost feels like he's in a fairytale.  
(He wonders again if he can be the princess, and Louis his knight in shining armor, but no one needs to know that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope people still like this story. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and feedback is super helpful. Thanks to everyone still reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets punished for the first time, and Louis has to go back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: This chapter will have Louis punishing Harry, but nothing too extreme. However, near the end of the chapter is a memory from when Harry was once abused. There is abuse and non con! At the part this begins I will put *** which I will also put when it ends. Do not read this if it will trigger you!! It is not that important, and if you really want to know what happened, you can comment and I will give you a summary without details. Your safety is so much more important than this story, so please do not put yourself at risk.
> 
> Also, sorry this is late, and to everyone who commented, I love you and you are my motivation to keep writing.

Once all the boys had felt like they would explode if they took another bite, Louis decided it was time to get to bed.   
As Liam and Niall cleaned up, Louis practically dragged his sub to bed, whose eyes were already droopy and limbs weren't functioning to their full ability. It was clear he was half asleep, but he still was muttering his thanks for the food to everyone, although no one could really understand him. They still managed up the stairs alright, although Louis had to use most of his weight to support the younger boy.   
When they reached the room, Harry collapsed onto the bed, before he could even change. Louis just chuckles and slips his pants off, crawling onto the bed. Harry immediately curls into his side, loving the warmth. The Dom decides that they can go ahead and shower in the morning (he's not sure Harry has even showered since his arrival), and skipping a night of brushing his teeth really wouldn't do much harm. He doubted Harry would mind his morning breath too much.   
Succumbing to the warmth and comfort he gets from having his sub in his arms, tail wrapped around his waist, Louis quickly falls asleep.

~~~

The next morning is the first time Harry gets punished.   
Louis awoke warm and well-rested, a certain hybrid curled up around him. When he opens his eyes, he's met with a bright green pair staring right back at him, and let's out a gasp in shock.   
Harry in turn squeals, hiding his blushing face in the nape of Louis' neck.   
Louis laughs, asking, "And what exactly were you doing."  
"Looking at you," Harry mumbles, and the amount of fond Louis feels is a bit alarming.   
Louis decides to tease a bit. "And why were you looking at me?" Louis can feel Harry trying to bury himself even further into Louis' neck, clearly becoming even more embarrassed.   
"Like how you look when sleep," he shyly admits.   
"But not when I'm awake?" Louis is clearly teasing, a wide smile on his face, but Harry doesn't seem to get the memo.   
"Oh no no! Always look good! Boo'tiful and, and I so sorry, sir." Harry had retreated from the comfort of his master's warmth, very worried he had offended him. Part of it is fear of punishment, but he also genuinely finds Louis attractive, and wants him to know it.   
"Aw, kitten, I was just teasing. I think you're quite good looking, too." Harry smiles widely at this, and it only grows when Louis scratches behind his ears, instantly calming him down.   
Louis turns to look at the clock on his bedside table, and sees it's already almost 9:00 am. Sighing, he rolls out of bed, telling Harry it's also time to get up.   
Today Louis actually has to start work again. One of the downsides of being a business executive is you actually have to work if you want to keep your job. Or maybe that's just the downside of having a job. He has a meeting at four, and needs to fill out some paperwork before that. He's praying that Harry will be fine on his own today.  
Speaking of Harry, he realizes he needs to also get him ready for the day. He won't be going out, but he will be around his servants, so he needs to look at least presentable.   
Thinking back, Louis realizes that Harry has yet to shower during the duration of his stay here, and with his unruly hair, grimy fingernails, and not exactly pleasant odor, it's not difficult to tell.   
(Louis definitely does not think about the fact the already astoundingly gorgeous hybrid he has will look even better when he's clean).  
"Well, kitten, time to shower. Wanna do it alone, or with me?"  
Because Louis is facing away, he doesn't see the way Harry tenses up on the bed.   
Sauntering to his closet to pull out some clothes for him and Harry, Louis continues, "I'm leaning towards showering together. We obviously don't have to, but my shower is a bit fancy and I can help you learn the basics of it. What do you think?" However, when Louis turns to ask for his submissive's opinion, he's met with the sight of an empty bed. "Harry?"  
When Harry still doesn't show himself, Louis walks to the other side of the bed, finding Harry curled in a ball, seemingly trying to hide.   
(Louis hates the way his resolve immediately melts away).  
"What's the matter?"  
Harry looks up, and Louis is shocked. Rather than the heartbreaking fear Louis is used to seeing when Harry does something like this, he's met with intense anger in a heated glare.  
Well two can play at that game.   
"Don't give me that look. You're gonna get up, strip, and get in the shower, or I'll physically force you too."  
Louis smirks when he sees fear flash in Harry's eyes, but it's quickly replaced with a frown when Harry seethes out, "No. Shower."  
Louis narrows his eyes, refusing to be challenged by anyone, especially not his sub that he gave shelter and food to.   
"You're gonna get up right now and hop into that shower or I swear to god I will make you regret it."  
Harry looks so genuinely scared, and Louis thinks he's finally caved.   
But then Harry hisses.   
Louis doesn't even really think when he grabs Harry by his hair (ignoring the way his heart clenches at Harry's pitiful whine) and gets on the bed, pulling him over his lap. Harry seems to finally be thinking wisely, as he doesn't fight back.   
"I promised you I'd make sure you knew why I was punishing you each time I did, and while I shouldn't even have to, I actually follow rules. So first, you hid from, then glared at me and disobeyed direct orders, and then you fucking hissed at me. You better thank your lucky stars this is your first punishment, because next time I won't be letting you keep your pants on, and probably will be using something much worse than my hand. Now, I want you to count after each hit. You'll only be making it worse for yourself if you don't."  
With that, Louis smacks his hand firmly onto Harry's left cheek, who jerks forward with a loud sob, but no number.  
"I said count!" Louis iterates his point by hitting even harder, and Harry listens, yelling out a "one," although still accompanied with a sob.   
Louis only makes it to seven spanks before the sobs and mewls of his kitten become too much for him, and most of his anger had dissolved. He pulls Harry up against his chest, and Harry instantly snuggles into the crook of his neck, tail wrapping around his waist, seemingly unaware of what he was doing.   
Louis rubs his back until the loud sobs turn into quiet whimpers, at which point he pulls Harry back slightly to look into his eyes.   
"Do you understand why you were punished?"  
He's actually quite shocked when Harry shakes his head no.   
"What do you mean, no? I explained it to you. You broke some pretty basic rules."  
Harry shakes his head furiously, and seems to be trying to gather his thoughts to speak his mind.   
"No! Know that! Do not care bout that. But- but I mad! You- you say you 'ill punish me, and me not do anything bad! Me break no rule but you do not care. Make me mad."  
Louis, for seemingly the hundredth time since getting Harry, is baffled by his words.   
"What on earth are you talking about? I never said I was going to punish you!"  
This seems to infuriate Harry, and squints his eyes, quite like an angry cat. "Yes did! You say I shower!"  
Of course. Of fucking course the auction house would use showers as a punishment.   
Letting out a sigh, most of the anger towards his kitten gone (and now directed to the auction house), Louis asks calmly, "Harry, what exactly do you think a shower is?"  
Harry looks shocked by the sudden change of behavior, but still answers, albeit hesitantly, nonetheless.   
"Uh, get, um, ch-chained to wall and spray with evil hose. V-very cold, and ears and tail do not like it. Hurts so much. Pl-please do not make Harry. Very good kitten. No need to be p-punished."  
There are tears in Harry's eyes, and his anger seems to have been washed away with fear and sadness.   
Louis hates that look.   
"Listen to me, Harry. That is not what a shower is. That's some medieval torture shit. A shower is safe and painless, and all it does is make you clean. It does involve water, but it's warm, and there are no chains involved."  
Harry's eyebrows furrow at this information. While workers would sometimes say that the "showers" were to clean him, the grimy floor and stare of the creepy man behind the hose left him feeling much more dirty. Cleaning never really sounded like a good thing to him.   
On the other hand, though, Louis had offered to actually shower with him. If that was the case, he probably wouldn't want to make it cold and, well, awful.   
Reminding himself Louis hadn't given him a reason not to trust him, Harry relents.   
"Ok... Will shower," Harry pauses, questioning whether or not he should add on what he's thinking, "... With you?"  
Louis smiles, relieved he won't have to force the boy to do anything.   
(Not that he wouldn't be willing to, obviously, he's the Dom after all. He just maybe sort of hates Harry ever being upset. Maybe.)  
"Yeah, kitten. Let's go."  
The boys head to the bathroom, Harry trailing his master obediently. Louis has Harry sit on the counter, as he prepares the shower, right after taking his clothes off.   
"It'll just take a moment to get the water heated up, then we can get in, so in the meantime, you can just take your clothes off," Louis explains, then turns back around to face the shower, leaving them in silence, other than the sounds of water hitting the ground.  
Harry can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable as he sits nude on the cold counter. He feels self conscious, wondering if his paled and slightly scarred body is good enough for his attractive Dom.   
But even worse than his fears of not being attractive enough is his fear that his master is mad at him. Louis is looking away and not speaking, and Harry is worried he's still mad. He decides to speak up.   
"I'm sorry, sir."  
It's a coherent and grammatically correct sentence, and Harry is a bit proud, even if it came out barely above a murmur.   
(It's unfortunate that the only reason he knows that phrase is because he was constantly forced to say it at the auction house).  
Louis turns around, having barely heard Harry, and wondering if he'd heard him wrong.   
When Harry sees he has his master's attention, he continues, "Was mean and dis-disre'pectful. You so nice and I rude. Will not br-break more rules. Do not want you mad."  
Harry's apology was genuine. He was so thankful for how he'd been treated thus far, and to think he showed his gratefulness by disobeying direct orders sickens him.   
Louis, on the other hand, finds the apology unnecessary, although he still appreciates it.   
"You don't need to be sorry, sweets, I'm not mad anymore. Clearly it was just an issue with communication. I just hope that next time I say or do something you don't like, you tell me, rather than trying to fight me on it. It'll make things much easier for the both of us," he pauses, to pull his kitten into his chest, who is looking at him like he's everything good in life, "Besides, you already took your punishment like a champ, so this whole issue is behind us. Speaking of which, the punishment wasn't too harsh, was it?"  
Louis is a bit surprised when he finds himself asking that. It's a punishment, it doesn't matter what his sub wants- he's not supposed to enjoy it or anything. But Louis finds himself not wanting to cause any harm to the boy.   
Harry giggles, because the punishment had been quite light in his opinion. Really, the only reason he had been crying was the shock, the thought of his master being mad, along with the impending shower.   
"No. Much nicer than old."  
Louis is instantly saddened, once again, as he always is when he thinks of the harsh conditions the younger boy had to once endure.   
(How can he give him anymore pain than he already endured?)  
Rather than responding, Louis turns back to the shower, and upon seeing it's warm enough, coaxes Harry to get in with him.  
It starts off well, when Harry gets in. He puts his hand under the water, and finds it at a comfortable temperature, one he can actually enjoy. He slowly creeps farther into the shower, as Louis backs up, letting Harry stand under the spray.   
It's all ok until the water hits Harry's cat ears, causing him to let out a hiss and his tail to sway wildly, hitting Louis right in the face, before Harry jumps back.  
Harry's whimpering and apologizing before Louis can even admonish him. He seems to be trying to explain that he can't control "his cat," and it doesn't make much sense, but Louis just nods. He sees Harry's eyes clenched shut.   
(Is it wrong he misses the green already?)  
Harry presses himself against the shower wall, awaiting the surely inevitable punishment. This is the second time he hissed at his master, just this morning. He was already warned the next punishment would be worse than the first. Why did he have to be so stupid?  
However, instead of the harsh tug of his hair or slap to the cheek he was expecting, he feels a light touch on his nose. When his eyes blink open, he sees Louis lightly pecking the tip of his nose.   
The tension leaves his body and he lets out a small giggle. Louis smiles widely and it warms Harry far more than the shower.   
Louis is able to coax Harry back under the water, this times without incident, with murmurs of "c'mon kitten" and "you're safe here."   
It turns out Harry quite likes showers, at least when the spray is warm and there's a beautiful man massaging his scalp with shampoo. He doesn't remember the last time he purred so much.   
The only problem is when Harry tries to wash himself but the bar of soap keeps slipping out of his hand. But Louis finds it endearing, so neither of them can really complain. Louis ends up washing Harry, and it's slow and sensuous, but not sexual. It's the first time Harry feels truly clean.   
Louis also washes his hair, which Harry loves the feeling of. He purrs throughout it, and is thankful Louis can't hear it over the sound of the water.   
Louis also enjoys washing Harry's hair. When it's straightened from the water, he sees its actually quite long, nearly reaching his shoulders. And once it's all clean and untangled, he loves how smooth it feels. He feels like he could run his fingers through it forever, and never grow tired of it.   
This shower feels like the first time Louis is able to really appreciate the beauty Harry holds. He had fawned over his face already, but has yet to appreciate the magnificence of his body. His skin is pale and, despite faded bruises on his arms and thin scars on his back, seems flawless. It only looks better as the grime slips down the drain. His thighs are delicious and Louis finds himself wanting to mark them- mark every part of his kitten to show who he belongs to.   
(There's a hickey still on Harry's neck, and Louis still smirks whenever he sees it)  
His dick is average sized, pale like the rest of him, and Louis is pleased to see they evidentially shaved his crotch and legs at the auction house (although he doesn't want to think about anyone touching him there). Louis can't wait to see it hard and red, aching for release.   
His favorite part, though, is his ass. The globes are rather small, but he can't help but notice they look like the perfect size for his (slightly small) hands.   
It's really a chore not bending him over and fucking him then and there.   
As Louis observes his pet, Harry does the same to his master. He has to tilt his head down slightly to see him, but still feels protected, looking at his muscled arms and supple thighs that show clear strength. His tan skin has no marks, and with his symmetrical curves, Harry thinks he's found perfection.   
They both exit the shower wondering how they got so lucky.

~~~

Louis drops the bomb when they are eating scrambled eggs at the dining table.   
He explains to Harry that he has to leave in a little over an hour to do some work, and won't be back until dinner. It takes quite a bit of reassurance, but he's able to convince Harry that no, he doesn't hate him, and yes, he promises to come back before Harry falls asleep.   
When that's out of the way, Louis exits the room for a moment, and returns with a laptop- something Harry hasn't seen since he was in hybrid school. He explains that this is his now (pausing when Harry thanks him excitedly), and that today he can use it to buy any clothes he wants.  
"I pulled up various tabs, and all of them are sites for hybrid clothing. I already had Liam enter all of my credit card info and billing address, so you'll just have to click whatever you want and put it in the basket, then checkout when you're all done. Don't worry about money, get whatever you desire. Just make sure you get some shirts, pants, underwear and socks, but don't feel like you have to limit it to that. If you want anything else, you should get it. And don't try arguing with me, because you're my kitten, and I get to spoil you as much as I want. Understand?"  
Louis swears Harry's smile is brighter than the sun.   
Harry swear Louis is his sun.   
"I wrote your sizes on this sticky note right here- they were in your file- and if you have any questions, you can ask Niall or Liam while I'm out. I think that's all."  
Instead of saying thank you on repeat like a (very cute) broken record, like Louis was expecting, Harry leans in and kisses him smack on the lips, quickly deepening it.   
Before it gets too intense, Louis has to pull back with a smirk to ask, "Is that your way of thanking me?"  
Harry nods with a bashful smile and blush coating his cheeks.   
"Well I guess I'll just have to keep giving you reasons to thank me."

~~~

Until he has to leave, Louis cuddles Harry. He teaches him how a tv works, and they watch Scooby Doo (Harry thinks it's funny, even if he doesn't like dogs, and he isn't scared of the monsters because he knows Louis will protect him).  
When it's finally time to leave, Louis has to pry Harry off of him (that boy has claws like a cat) and it takes a promise he'll be back before Harry's asleep, and a threat of punishment, for him to finally let go.   
He still makes sure to get a goodbye kiss in there before his departure, though.   
He also makes sure to remind Liam to have lunch ready for Harry by noon, and to not touch him without permission. The "stay ten feet away from Harry unless you have is permission" rule was still in place.  
Harry, then, is left alone, noticing how much colder he is when he isn't wrapped around Louis. Grabbing the laptop he was given, he heads to his and Louis' room (he loves how he can call it theirs).  
Harry curls up into their bed, and maybe gets on Louis' side, just to relish in the still lingering scent.   
He finds shopping online quite simple, and although he's at first worried about money and the overwhelming amount of options, he soon finds he's enjoying himself, and has a full cart on each site. He has shirts and pants and dresses and skirts. He's a bit confused, because some of the clothes he picks out are in the "women's" section (which is confirmed by the fact all the models are female), but it seems unfair he shouldn't get to wear the pretty clothes. The clothes all look smaller than the guy ones though, so he decides to go up a size (proud of himself for his smart thinking).   
He's so excited to get to be pretty for his master.   
When he's done picking out most of his clothes and shoes, he remembers he also needs to pick out some underwear. Going to their male underwear section on one of the hybrid shopping sites, he picks out some tight fitting boxers, just like he used to wear at the auction house. He's sad none of them come in pretty colors.   
However, some pink in the top corner catches his eye, and he sees it's an ad for the site's feminine section.   
Of course he can't resist clicking.   
It's like he hit the jackpot.   
There's pink and purple and black and white and blue and green and every color he can think of. Some of the underwear even has words on them, and he can't believe boys are being deprived of such beauty.   
Once again though, he notices that all of the models are female, and, well, their private area is a bit different than his.   
That doesn't matter, though, right?  
Instead of seeing the word "underwear" or "boxers" under each pair as he was expecting, though, he sees the word "panties." It's like pants, but with more letters. What if they aren't actually underwear? What if boys aren't allowed to wear them and his Dom gets mad?   
But they're so pretty.   
Just then, Liam walks in with his lunch, and its the perfect opportunity for Harry to have all of his questions answered.   
"Can I come in?" Harry nods and giggles, excited for the food and to get to ask his questions.   
As soon his food his set down on the side table, he asks, "Li, what're pant-ees?"  
Liam chokes on air. What even is this boy, and is he trying to get him killed?   
"Uh, well, panties are something girls wear. They're underwear, like you wear, but for girls."  
That's a good answer, right? No way he can get in trouble for that.   
Of course then Harry starts pouting and tearing up, and fuck.   
"B-but, I a boy. I can no wear pant-ees?"  
Well, okay, that's really not a question Liam can answer. He's tempted just to say no, because Harry is a boy after all, and it'd be easiest if he just wore briefs or something. But now Harry is really looking like he's about to start sobbing, and Liam cannot afford to get in trouble for making Harry cry a third fucking time.   
"No! You can wear whatever you want to wear, as long as it makes you happy."  
Liam feels relief wash through him when Harry's tears seem to instantly disappear, and his frown is replaced with a wide grin. "Yay! Harry can be pretty! I be pretty for Louis! Pretty pretty pretty!"  
Liam can't help but feel fond of the boy. He's far too sweet of a kid for all of the shit he's gone through, and if Liam can do anything to make him smile like this, he will. He knows how awful hybrids are treated, and he's grateful Louis picked this particular kitten. He deserves to be happy.  
"You sure will be, kid."

~~~

When Louis finally gets the front door of his house unlocked (it always takes him a bit longer than it should), he's met with the sight of a beaming, kneeling Harry.   
"Hi, sir!"  
Louis' not even surprised at this point, honestly. Of course this is something Harry would think he has to do.  
"Hey babe," Louis says, helping Harry up, "how long have you been down here?"  
Harry shrugs. Time isn't a concept he's great with, so he just says, "A little. Missed you, w-wanted t-to be here as soon as you got back!"  
(This adorable kitten is going to be the death of Louis)  
"Aw, that's sweet, kitten. But in the future, how about you just sit on the couch or in our room. I'm sure that would be much more comfortable than just kneeling on the floor."  
Harry nods in response.   
(He also has a dazed smile on his face, the words "our room" going on repeat in his head. He'd used them himself before, but it's even better coming from his master's lips)  
Louis decides to carry Harry, which the younger boy loves, and set him on the couch in the living room, mostly to make sure he doesn't kneel instead.   
"I'm gonna go get a drink, and see if Liam's started dinner. You can watch some tv if you want, just stay here for now."  
Of course Harry does so, obeying his master coming easily.   
As Louis approaches the kitchen, he hears some quiet bickering coming from inside. He, of course, decides to eavesdrop.  
"What do you mean you can't find Harry?" That sounds like Liam.  
"I don't know, man. I checked his room and the living room, and everywhere else I could think of. He's nowhere!" That's definitely Niall, if the Irish accent is anything to go off of.  
"I told you to keep an eye on him! Louis just got home. What are we gonna tell him when he asks where Harry is?"  
Louis decides it's time to interrupt their conversation. He could let them know that he's already found Harry and there's nothing to worry about, but what's the fun in that?  
"Hey guys, what are you talking about?"  
Niall and Liam's heads snap up to look at Louis, both responding "nothing!".  
"Well ok. By the way, have you guys seen Harry? I wanted to say hi to him, since I'm sure he's missed me."  
Both boy's faces pale, and it's so hard for Louis not to burst into laughter already.   
There's about five seconds of silence, before Liam shouts "Niall lost him" who in turn starts spilling out apologies. They both seem very freaked out, and Louis can't hold back his laughter anymore. They both stop to stare at him in confusion.   
"I was just messing with you guys. Harry was kneeling by the front door, waiting for me."  
Their faces quickly turn from worry, to relief, to anger. They glare at him, muttering about how he "shouldn't scare them like that."   
"Hey don't give me that look. You shouldn't have let him kneel out there. Who knows how long he was there."  
The boys feel a bit guilty, and remind themselves not to leave Harry alone for too long in the future.   
"Anyways, I came here to get a drink-" Niall is fetching him one before he's even finished the sentence, "and see how dinner is coming along."  
Liam answers that one. "I figured we'd just have leftovers from last night, seeing as there's still a bunch and Harry seemed to enjoy it."  
"Perfect, get that started, please," Louis says, before walking back to his kitten. Harry is watching some cooking show, and is absolutely enraptured. Louis makes a note to himself to have Liam give Harry some cooking lessons sometime. He's sure Harry would be a great cook.  
Harry jumps when Louis plops down next to him, but beams widely when he sees who it is. He instantly curls up against Louis, making himself smaller so he can fit in his arms.   
A few minutes pass with no noise other than the t.v., when Harry begins rubbing his head against Louis' chest. At first he thinks Harry might just be trying to get comfortable, but then he starts nudging his hand wrapped his chest with his head, and Louis thinks of a cat trying to be pet.   
Oh.   
He really doesn't think of Harry as animal, and realizes he's definitely more human than anything, but he's beginning to think he has more cat like aspects than he originally thought.  
He really doesn't want to offend Harry by insinuating that he views him as a cat or pet, but it really seems like he wants to be pet. So hesitantly, he begins to pet through his hair, making sure to scratch behind the ears, as he already knows he likes that. A grumbling comes from the back of Harry's throat, and he worries for a second that he's offended him and he's growling.   
But then he realizes, he's purring.  
Holy shit.   
It's adorable, honestly, and makes Louis' heart fill with warmth, loving how pleased he is.   
(And maybe wondering if he would make those noises in bed too)  
After a particularly loud purr that seems to rumble from deep in his chest, Harry tenses up. He hadn't really consciously realized that he was purring until that, and now he's embarrassed. He doesn't want his master to think he's some stupid cat.   
Louis, however, notices, and instantly reassures him.   
"No, hun, I think it's cute. There's no need to be embarrassed. I just want you comfortable."  
Harry thinks (knows) this is what happiness feels like.

~~~

It's a few hours later, far after midnight, when Harry wakes up panting, tear stains on his cheek. He turns and see Louis is still peacefully asleep, pressed slightly against him, and is grateful he didn't wake him up.   
He had had a nightmare. They weren't uncommon, but it was the first one he'd had since Louis had bought him. Louis just made him feel so safe, but that apparently didn't stop old memories from haunting his subconscious.   
***  
The dream had been about a particularly harsh punishment. It happened when he had fallen behind during a work out. To make sure the hybrids were fit and desirable, they had to exercise regularly (although they'd be beaten if they became too strong, as that would make them a threat). The exercise that day involved running a mile. This usually wasn't too difficult for Harry, as he had long legs and loved the feeling of wind in his hair (this exercise was the only time he felt free), but he had been exhausted. He'd hadn't eaten in two days, since one of the dog hybrids there kept taking his food. They only got breakfast and dinner, and ever since the new dog hybrid had arrived, he'd apparently been "distressed" by this. According to him, he deserved the food more than a pathetic cat hybrid like Harry. It's not like he could fight back, and the staff there didn't care.   
He also hadn't been sleeping much, as nightmares were becoming more common the longer he was at the auction house. These factors had added up to make him very weak.   
He'd tried his hardest to keep up with the rest of the group, but just couldn't. He had quickly fallen behind, and, legs feeling like jello, collapsed. A staff member approached him as he lay there, and he had hoped and prayed they would take mercy on him.   
Mercy didn't exist in this world for hybrids.   
He'd been dragged by his hair all the way inside, and then forced to crawl to the punishment room. The door locked behind him as soon as he had entered.   
Unfortunately, he was stuck with one of the harsher "punishers." He took joy in watching hybrids suffer, and seemed to especially love hearing Harry's cries.   
He was chained up to the wall, back towards the man, and had a posture collar on so he couldn't see what was coming.   
Harry had promised himself he wouldn't scream or cry- wouldn't give the sick man the satisfaction. He kept it down to nothing more than whimpers for the first fifteen minutes, when the man was using the whip. He was grateful he got to keep his underwear on, as it helped dull the pain a little bit. However, he could tell the man was getting angry with the lack of screaming, and knew the punishment would only get worse.   
Then man had stopped whipping him for a few moments, and Harry wondered if maybe he was wrong and that was it. However, he then felt his underwear being pulled down, and that's when the tears had begun to fall.   
The man did everything but rape him, as that was strictly against the rules. But he had finger fucked him, and shoved giant dildos up his ass. He had used no lube, and the pain was indescribable, not an ounce of pleasure arising from it. He had to endure himself being literally ripped apart, feeling blood trickle down his legs. This was the first time Harry had ever had this happen to him,and it felt like his soul was being crushed. He'd heard horror stories about it, but didn't think it would ever happen to him. It wasn't supposed to happen to good subs like him. Or at least like he tried so hard to be.   
The man had put more chains all around his body when he thrashed too much, including on his tail. He had to stay motionless as he experienced the excruciating pain. There was no escape, and Harry had eventually passed out from the pain.   
***  
Reliving that memory was painful, even if it was just in dream form. It was one of his least favorite memories, and he wondered why that's what he had to dream.   
Harry lay in the bed silently crying, knowing he wouldn't fall back asleep for a long while. Louis rolled a bit in his sleep, and ended up with his right arm wrapped around Harry's waist. Harry just cried harder.   
While Louis was perfection, Harry was dirty and used, broken and scarred. He could never be enough for Louis, but that was just as well. He was just a slave anyways, and it was stupid he had begun developing feelings for Louis. He was a disgusting hybrid, who didn't deserve anything Louis had given him so far.   
He realized he may have found a home, but that didn't mean he could escape his past.  
But then again, as Louis snuggled his head into his neck, as he continued to peacefully slumber, Harry wondered if just maybe, he could overcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope some people are still reading and enjoying this story. I'm sorry for any errors, and I'm sorry if this was too dark (there will definitely be more fluff, but also more angst like this as the story progresses). I know it takes me forever to update, but I really am trying. Thank you to all the people who have read this story and has left kudos or comments. Your support astonsishes and motivates. I'm sorry, once again, that updates take so long, but hopefully they don't disappoint. Thanks again


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More misunderstandings, more tears, but it all works out as always (this time with a bit of smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is over a year old???? Wow. Again, sorry this so late, depression is a bitch, but I promise I'm trying to update more often.

When Louis wakes up, it's to his alarm. He squints at the time, and sees it's 5:30 a.m. Groaning, he shuts off the alarm before it can wake Harry, who he sees is sleeping peacefully next to him. However, upon closer inspection, he sees tear tracks on his face. He assumes he'd had a nightmare, and feels awful he didn't wake up to comfort him during the night. Louis sighs. There's not much he can do now. He has a meeting at 7:30 a.m., and doesn't want Harry to have to get up before that, especially if he'd had a nightmare and probably got little sleep. He decides to just go ahead and get ready, maybe he'll be sparked with inspiration on how he can help feel Harry feel better in the shower.

The idea doesn't actually come while he's showering, but rather while he's brushing his teeth. It leads him to smiling widely, a bit uncomfortably with a tooth brush and foam in his mouth, but he's so excited to put his plan into action, he can't find it in himself to care. He'll surprise Harry that night, and he knows the boy will be thrilled.

(It's a bit alarming how much Louis yearns to see the hybrid smile. But it means nothing. Louis is just a kindhearted person. At least to boys with bright green eyes and a blinding smile.)

Louis grabs the pencil and notepad he keeps on his bedside table, and quickly scribbles a note for Harry, hoping he'll be able to read it, or at least think to get Niall or Liam to help him. He places it on his pillow, and then places a light kiss on Harry's temple, then rushes downstairs.

(When did he get so domestic?)

When he gets downstairs, he's annoyed to see breakfast isn't ready- not even started, actually. Despite it being 6:30 a.m. and them supposed to be arriving at 6:00 a.m. on weekdays, it would seem Liam and Niall had not yet arrived. Groaning, he pours himself a bowl of cereal (basically the only thing he can make), and sends a text to his staff.

**To Niall and Liam** : _Ik i've been off the last couple days but ur supposed to b here at 6!! i'll let u off the hook this time but don't let it happen again_ Louis goes back to eating his breakfast, before thinking better of it, and sending them another text. **To Niall and Liam** : _Try and b here by 8. I have a meeting @ 7:30 but I want u guys to make breakfast for Harry. it's ok if he sleeps in, but have him up by lunch. Help him w anything he needs, but don't bother him. I should b home by 5, don't worry about dinner. And Liam, do not make him cry!!!!_ Clicking send, Louis notices the time and hurriedly finishes up his meal. He rushes out to his garage, and then he's off to work.

~~~

The first thing Harry notices when he wakes up is that he's alone. He sighs, disappointed, but knows he shouldn't be surprised. They had already established that Harry didn't have to be up before Louis, and there was no reason for Louis to stay in bed with him, no matter how much he wanted him to.

The second thing Harry notices is a note on Louis' pillow. He tries to read it, but can only identify a couple of words, and has no idea what the message is, besides that it's from Louis, since he had left a signature, and Louis is one of the words he can read because it had been on every sheet and contract he'd been shown. Harry isn't sure what to do with the letter, but figures it means Louis had left the house already, which leaves him feeling disappointed. He decides the best course of action is to try and find Niall or Liam- preferably Niall- and see if they can help him read it.

Before going downstairs, Harry brushes his teeth and gets dressed, knowing that's what Louis would want him to do. He splashes water on his face and tries to ignore the bags under his eyes and tears on his cheeks. Harry next pulls on sweats and a t-shirt (that he now knows how to put on), both of which are Louis', since the clothes he ordered have yet to arrive. After that he trudges downstairs- the proper, human way- rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he reaches the bottom, he hears noise coming from the kitchen, so he decides to check there first. He sees Liam cooking, and scurries away to find Niall before he can be seen. He eventually finds him washing clothes in the laundry room, a room Louis had briefly showed him on the tour of the house, but told him not to worry about. Harry has to give himself a pep talk before he approaches Niall, as he always does when approaching someone. He knows his grammar and vocabulary are not the best, not even close, and it's embarrassing. It always acted as a reminder that he was inferior to those around him. Harry pushes those thoughts out of his head, because Niall is nice, and he said that he knows how Harry feels and what he's going through, and finally speaks up.

"N-Niall?" Harry mutters out softly, hoping to gain his attention but not scare him. Niall turns around to face Harry, beaming when he see Harry approached him on his own. "Hiya, Harry! How're you this morning?" Harry shrugs in response. "S-sir left n-note, but can-cannot read. You can help?" Harry seems nervous, so Niall smiles softly to let him know there's no need to be scared. He tells him he can read it for him, so Harry hands it over.

"It says 'Harry, sorry I could not stay with you to wake up and have breakfast, I had an early meeting and wanted to let you sleep in. I'll be home for dinner, and Liam and Niall will be here if you need anything until then. Have a nice day' signed, Louis." Niall is surprised to look up and see Harry's lip wobbling, tears in his eyes. The note didn't seem like it had anything bad in it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Niall asks rubbing Harry's shoulder, thankful he didn't flinch away.

"I- I so st-stupid. Cannot r-read n-note master left. B-bad kitty. C-can do n-nothing right," Harry sobs out, tugging his curls, a form of self punishment he'd learned young, when his teacher who taught how to be a good submissive said good subs punished themselves when no one else was around to do so. Niall's eyes widen in alarm.

"Hey, don't do that. Can you stop, please?" Harry hesitates. He needs to punish himself for not being able to read like his master clearly wanted, seeing as he left him a note, but he also needs to obey Niall, since as a dog hybrid, he's his superior. He slowly lowers his arms. Niall smiles, relieved. "Thanks, Harry. Please don't do that anymore, you shouldn't hurt yourself." Harry nods in agreement, but doesn't really mean it. Even if Niall is above him, Louis is his top concern, and he can't be a perfect submissive if he doesn't punish himself. Niall smiles and then continues. "You're not stupid, you just haven't gotten a good education, it's not your fault. I couldn't read very well either until Louis took me in, and Liam helped me learn. Louis also signed me up for some online classes, and I'm sure he'd be willing to sign you up for some too." Harry beams. Does this mean he can finally be smart and normal? He sure hopes so. "Now, let's go get some breakfast."

~~~

After breakfast, which he ate with Niall, Harry watches some tv. He ended up on some kids' channel that was bright and colorful, as well as educational, and he was hooked. The shows went over letters, colors, numbers, and more, and it may not seem like much, but it felt like getting some of the education he'd missed out on as a child. When lunch was ready, he had to encounter Liam, but that wasn't so bad, especially when Liam said he could eat on the couch while watching tv. It was honestly thrilling.

However, after a few hours of tv, Harry found he was getting a bit of headache, and decides to take a break from the shows. Harry stands up and stretches, releasing a quiet mewl, not unlike a cat. He heads to the stairs so he can go to his and Louis' room, and maybe find something to do there. He reaches the stairs, and they're certainly daunting, but he knows he can do it.

(At least when he pictures Louis' pleased smile when he succeeds in anything new).

He reaches their room and plops onto the bed, lying on his stomach and letting his tail sway as he contemplates what he can do to cure his boredom. He could try and hang out with Niall, but he was probably busy cleaning (he wasn't, since working everyday meant their was little mess, and he was basically just paid to enjoy himself in a mansion, but Harry didn't know that). Harry figured Liam probably wasn't busy, seeing as he had just finished lunch, and wouldn't need to start dinner for awhile, but he's still a bit afraid of the dog hybrid.

Surveying the room, Harry spots the laptop he had used the day before, and gets an idea. While he didn't get to use any technology at the auction house, he did get to use laptops in hybrid school occasionally, and he knew just the site to visit. Turning on the laptop, Harry bites his lip, hoping he remembers the name of the website they always used in school- and therefore the only one he knew, besides the clothing sites Louis had shown him.

_Hybridsschool.com/subs_

Harry grins widely when it ended up being correct. It asks for his username and password, which he remembers, and thankfully still works despite not having been used in years. Once logged in, Harry scrolls through the various lessons available. The great thing is that anything he clicks on will be read aloud, since it's widely known must hybrid subs don't know how to read. Harry clicks through each lesson to hear what is available, and perks up when he sees (or hears) one, "How to Thank Your Master." It's a video, and he immediately clicks on it, eager to see how he can thank Louis, who he is eternally grateful towards.

_Submissives should always be thankful towards their dominants, for giving them shelter, food, and allowing them to please them. Gratefulness should always be shown by obeying your master's commands. If your master permits you to speak, you should frequently say "thank you, sir/mistress/or any other desired name," whether after being given a punishment or a meal. Harry is pleased to see these are all things he already knows and does. However, a thank you and obedience are not always enough to show your appreciation. When given a gift or a reward, it is expected subs will thank their master, and encouraged that they will show their appreciation in various ways. One of the first options is cooking or cleaning. If these tasks are not expected of you, consider performing one as a way to show thanks. You can cook their favorite meal or clean their room._

Harry frowns. Those won't work since Louis already has Niall and Liam to do those things. He continues watching.

_Another option is wearing a piece of clothing you know they enjoy, such as a piece of lingerie, but only if you are allowed to choose your own clothing. Wearing an article of clothing you know they enjoy shows that you pay attention to what they like on you, and reaffirms that you recognize that your body is there to please them._

Harry frowns again. He can't do that either, since he doesn't have his own clothing yet, and doesn't even know what Louis likes him in.

_If your master allows you to touch them without being told directly to do so, sexual pleasure can be a very good way to show thanks. As a submissive, it is your job to please them when they want, as your body is theirs. However, some masters enjoy pleasure without having to ask. Kissing is one option, but many masters find that too domestic, in which case you should avoid doing it. Another option is oral sex, or a hand job. This is a great way to show appreciation, as you are giving them pleasure, without receiving any. For further instruction on how to perform one of these acts, press one of the links below._

Harry lights up because this is something he can actually do. He scrolls down and clicks on the link labeled 'Blowjobs', a term he recognizes from school, and is also on his greens list.

_This video is the basics of how to give a good blowjob to your master (note: a blowjob can only be given to a male master)._

Harry had been forced to suck off some men at the auction house, but they had always just shoved their cocks in his mouth, leaving him to struggle for breath and cry- both from gagging and shame. Harry hoped the video maybe taught a way that involved less tears.

_The first step is getting on your knees if your master is standing or sitting, or finding a different position if they are lying down. Many mas-_

Harry hears a noise and instantly pauses the video, not wanting to be caught. A second later, Niall enters. "Hey Harry, just wanted to check on you, make sure everything was okay. Do you need anything?" Harry shakes his head quickly, trying not to let his blush show. It's obvious Niall is suspicious, but he leaves Harry be.

Harry sighs in relief, and resumes the video, this time with the audio off. He can't read much of the words, but figures a visual is enough. He really doesn't want anyone to know he doesn't even know how to give a proper blowjob. The video is of a blonde female cat hybrid, who is completely naked except for a pink collar around her neck. She kneels before a man, who can only be seen from the waist down. She begins by lightly fondling his balls, before running her hand up his shaft. Soon, she licks at the head, before she begins covering his cock with her mouth. Eventually she starts deep throating, and she gags only when he pulls her hair. As the video progresses, Harry imagines doing the same to Louis, and that feeling arises in his dick again. He has no idea what it means, and wills it to stop, as it quickly gets uncomfortable. However, after continuing to imagine blowing Louis, it only gets worse, and he begins to think there's a correlation. It seems to only happen when he thinks about Louis, so he shuts the laptop and tries to stop thinking of him. It doesn't work.

Harry decides to go downstairs to watch more tv, headache be damned, hoping for a distraction. He rushes downstairs (ok, more likely quickly walks while grasping onto the railing), before plopping onto the couch. He squeaks when he notices the large bulge at his crotch, and grabs a blanket to cover it. The tv ends up being a successful distraction, as the bright colors and catchy songs grasp his attention. Pretty soon, he's not really thinking of anything, and drifts off to sleep.

~~~

Harry wakes a couple hours later to someone shaking him. He blinks his eyes open slowly, and Louis gradually comes into his view. Louis. Harry bolts up, surprised Louis is home, before relaxing when he remembers that there's no reason Louis should be mad at him for sleeping. He didn't even remember falling asleep, and was shocked that he had apparently been asleep for a couple of hours. The nightmare from the night before must have affected him more than he realized.

As soon as Louis had gotten home, he was in search of Harry. After work, he'd picked up a gift for Harry, and was excited to give it to him.

Harry bolted up when he was fully awake, and squeaked out a "hi." Louis just laughed fondly, and asked him how his day was. "G-good. Watched tv," he decidedly left out what he had done on the laptop.

"Well that's good, kitten. I'm glad you had an ok day. Anyways, I have a surprise for you," Louis pulls out a wrapped box from behind his back, and laughs fondly when Harry's ears perk up in excitement.

"F-for me?" Harry questions.

"Of course, kitten." Harry smiles shyly as he takes the gift from Louis, and slowly unwraps it. It's the first gift he's ever been given (besides the various items other items Louis had given him so far), and he can barely contain his excitement. He finally opens it up, and reveals the gifts. And...

And it's a collar.

Harry blanches. This isn't want he wanted. This isn't a gift. This is just a reminder that he's nothing but an animal. He had to wear a collar at the auction house often, and with a leash attached. It acted as a reminder of his place, of his inferiority to those around him. And here he was, thinking he was a human, thinking Louis saw him as a human. As an equal.

Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was so stupid, so utterly stupid, and he hated himself. He was nothing but a stupid hybrid, a stupid animal. Perhaps the collar was a punishment, for some misdeed Harry didn't remember. Maybe it was just Louis' way of reminding him he was nothing more than a pet. Whatever it was, it was given to him by his master, so that means he has to thank him, no matter how upset it made him. Those were the rules.

"Th-thank you, s-sir." Harry tries his hardest not to let his tears fall, or let his voice crack, but he can't help it. Louis is alarmed, as his kitten seems to break before his very eyes, trying to hold the pieces together. "What's wrong?" He asks in alarm. He had genuinely thought Harry would like the gift. It was a simple black collar with a silver charm attached to it, with the word "kitten" carved in. When Louis had looked through the shop, it was the one he'd thought Harry would like the most.

"N-nothing, sir. S-sorry," Harry tugs at his hair, angry he can't just be grateful for the gift and hold back his tears. It's not an answer, and Louis is still confused, until it suddenly clicks. He remember when he'd first bought Harry. He'd been led out on a leash with a collar, and treated like an animal. Louis had been trying to convince Harry during his stay thus far that he was a human, and deserved to be treated like an equal. Now, Louis had given Harry this collar without any context, and basically thrown it all back in his face.

"Oh shit. Oh shit, Harry no. This isn't what you think. Just let me explain." Harry looks up, confused at what Louis means, but also hoping that this is just some sick joke.

"The law states that for a hybrid submissive to go out in public, they must be with their master, and they must have a collar and leash. It's different for other hybrids- Niall and Liam have to wear special wristbands to go out. But the point is, I got this collar for you, so you can go out, because, well, I wanted to take you on a date," Louis smiles at Harry, hoping he cleared things up.

But now Harry just looks confused. "D-date?" Louis falters, never thinking that Harry might not know what a date is. "Well, a date is where I take you out- I was gonna take you out to dinner tonight, although a date could be anywhere, really- and I show everyone that you're mine." Harry is beaming now. "Yours?" Louis nods, happy he cheered up his kitten. "A-and, I... human?" Louis nods, and Harry finds he doesn't really mind having to wear a collar anymore.

~~~

Louis ends up taking Harry out to dinner at a cozy pizza parlor (which he had found to be one of his favorite foods). He'd considered taking him to somewhere nicer, but richer people could be, well, snobby and judgmental, for lack of a better description, and Louis really didn't want Harry to have to deal with that while his self esteem was still so fragile. Besides, Harry still didn't have any nice clothes, and the only clothes of Louis' that'd fit on him were t-shirts and joggers, not the fanciest attire. But all was well, because Louis could take Harry to a dumpster for dinner and he'd still be thrilled.

Harry pouted when the collar was put on him, but didn't complain. To try and make him feel better, Louis didn't do it until they got to the restaurant and parked, wanting him to have to wear it for as little time as possible. When he put on the leash, Harry whimpered, but all Louis could do was give him a comforting smile, which helped a little bit. When they got out of the car, Harry dropped to his hands and knees to crawl- as he had always had to when wearing a leash at the auction house- but Louis quickly explained that he was allowed to walk normally, which helped his mood significantly.

When they got inside, a women approached them to seat them. She gave Harry a dirty look that Louis gave right back, but Harry was fortunately oblivious to all of it, too enamored by the first restaurant he'd ever been to to have anything dampen his mood. When they were seated and she was gone, Harry was literally bouncing in his seat, thrilled that he got to be out in public with his master. At the auction house, he was told bad submissives would always be hidden away from public, and that being allowed out was an honor, so Harry was glad that meant he was doing something right. Louis smiled too, happy to see how happy his kitten was.

They ended up sharing a cheese pizza, and were waited on by someone much nicer than the hostess. Harry was ever polite and thanked both the waiter and Louis when their order was taken, when the food was served, and when the check was given. Louis found it incredibly endearing. The two boys talked about their days, and Louis never got angry at Harry for his stutter and bad grammar, and Harry was practically on cloud nine because of it.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

After paying the bill, Louis told Harry to sit tight, because he had to use the restroom. Harry did so, a grin never leaving his face, until a woman approached him. She looked like she was probably in her 50's, with cakey makeup that did little to cover her wrinkles, and pink lipstick that smudged on her teeth. She looked intimidating, but Harry still smiled at her when she approached, unable to stop the positivity coming off of him in waves.

"What are you doing here?" The lady snarled. Harry's smile dimmed, not liking her tone, but he was still in a good mood.

"On d-d-date with m-master," Harry replied shakily.

The woman's scowl deepened. "Uh huh, and where is this 'master'." Harry was confused why she was so mad, but pointed to the restrooms where Louis had walked off to. The woman looked where he pointed and scoffed. "Really now, because I don't see anyone there." Harry frowned, of course she couldn't see Louis, there was a door in the way.

"H-he," Harry tried to explain this, but was interrupted by the woman, who slammed her purse on the table. "Save it you dumb hybrid. I know you're lying. A master wouldn't take their hybrid on a "date," do you take me to be a fool? I should take you to the pound where you belong," the lady was yelling, spit flying, but no one intervened. Harry whimpered and cowered away, trying to tuck himself into the corner of the booth, wanting to escape the wrath of this stranger. He knew the pound was another name for the auction house, and felt nauseous at the thought of returning. "You st-" the woman began yelling again, but was interrupted by Louis rushing up to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis seethed, practically seeing red at the sight of the mistreatment of his hybrid who he'd left alone for mere minutes. The lady looked taken aback at his tone, but didn't back down. "Well I'm putting this hybrid in his place. He is here all alone, which is clearly against the law, so I'm going to take him to the pound where he belongs."

"No you're not, you bitch. He's my hybrid, and I left him alone for five fucking minutes- with a collar on, may I add- and you come and harass him. Do you have nothing better to do with your life? Are you that pathetic?" The woman is gaping at Louis, but tries to recompose herself. "W-well, you should get a better hybrid. This one said you were taking him on a date. He was clearly trying to embarrass me." Louis rolled his eyes, having to restrain himself from slapping her. "Why would that embarrass me, when that's exactly what was happening. You need to mind your own fucking business and get out of my sight." The women looks like she wants to say something else, but Louis looks ready to kill, so she just huffs and walks away.

Louis surveys the room, and notices how everyone looks down as soon as he makes eye contact with them. "And all of you, staff and customers alike, all of you just watched her harass my hybrid, when you saw he was here with me. All of you are awful. I hope you all reevaluate your lives and find a bit of compassion. I'm leaving, and I hope I never see any of you pieces of shits again. Sorry for the disruption, I hope I ruined all of your fucking meals and nights."

With that, Louis grasps Harry's leash and stomps out, as Harry obediently follows, his head bowed and ears tucked away in his hair. Louis practically runs out, knowing he's seconds away from letting his anger get the best of him and assaulting someone. Unfortunately, Louis' speed and harsh grip lead to him practically choking Harry, who rushes to keep up. Harry can feel the bruises forming, but makes no comment, not wanting to further upset his master.

When they reach the car, Louis drops Harry's leash and gets into the front seat, slamming the door behind him. Harry shuffles forward nervously, and quietly gets into the passenger seat, hoping to not make Louis even more mad. Louis leans back in his seat and tries to calm down, taking deep breaths and telling himself to relax so he doesn't scare Harry. He eventually gets his breathing back to normal and clears his head from all the anger. He relaxes his shoulders and finally opens his eyes, and turns on the car, unable to even look at Harry, knowing the boy must be terrified. The drive back to the house is silent and uncomfortable. When they get back, Louis parks, and finally turns to look at Harry. The boy is looking down at his lap, shoulders hunched and ears tucked away, looking like he's trying to make himself disappear. Louis let's out a sigh and feels incredibly guilty, knowing he made him so scared.

When Harry notices they parked, he turns to look at Louis, and frowns when he sees he's already looking at him, and figures he waiting for an apology. "S-sorry." And of course Harry would think this was his fault. Louis sighs and unbuckles himself, before unbuckling Harry too. He considers grabbing Harry but doesn't want to scare him.

"Babe, none of that was your fault. I'm sorry that I left you alone and that that lady was so mean, and that I reacted so negatively afterwards, I was just so mad at how she was treating you and that nobody helped." Harry purses his lips, contemplating all that Louis just said.

"S-so, not m-mad at m-me?" Louis shakes his head furiously, "Of course not, sweetheart. You did nothing wrong."

Harry's smile instantly returns, and he beams, thrilled he didn't upset his master. Louis is just confused. "Why are you so happy, I ruined our night?" Harry shakes his head, giggling, "N-no, did n-not ruin. W-was good night. B-best night! So f-fun!" Louis is shocked Harry is so happy and actually had a good time. Soon he's beaming and grabbing Harry's face, peppering it with kisses, and Harry just giggles in reply. "How did I get so lucky to get such a good kitten?"

Harry was wondering the same thing.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Harry starts getting out of the car, until Louis tells him to wait a moment. He sits patiently until Louis comes to his side and scoops him into his arms, causing him to giggle wildly. Louis has to put Harry down when they reach the front door so he can unlock it, but he grabs his hand after that, and they go up to their bedroom. Louis collapses onto the bed, and Harry crawls in with him, and is quickly pulled against Louis' chest.

"Oh shit, I forgot to take your collar off. Sorry babe." Louis takes off Harry's collar, and is horrified to see angry red marks all around his throat. "Oh my god, what happened? Did that bitchy old lady do this to you?" Louis asked, his anger quickly returning. Harry looks down, not liking this side of his master, and shakes his head no. "Well then who... Oh... I did this?" Louis looks stricken with guilt, so Harry quickly tries to reassure him. "Y-yes, but I ok. You n-no mean to." Louis sighs. "No, it's not Harry. I hurt you, when you had done nothing wrong. This is basically like me punishing you just because I was mad at someone else. In the future, if I'm hurting you like this, please let me know so I can stop and try to calm down. You don't deserve that."

Harry is consistently shocked by Louis. He had never, ever had anyone apologize for someone hurting him (well, besides Liam), and especially not one of his superiors. Louis definitely deserves a big thank you. Harry smiles widely at Louis. "Thank you, master!" Louis laughs, "No need t- uh, Harry, what are you doing?" Harry had begun unbuttoning Louis' jeans, and pulling them down, seemingly without any prompting.

"Th-thanking you!" Harry still had a big smile on his face, and seemed almost... excited? "You don't need to do- ohhhh yeah," Louis' train of thought came to a halt when Harry got his hand around his dick. Harry smiled, proud of the effect he had on his master. Louis really didn't want to take advantage of Harry, though. He didn't want to make him "thank" him for being a decent human being, like he probably had to at the auction house. He refused to sink to that level.

Using all of his willpower, Louis pushed Harry away from him, who let out a low whine in response. "Harry, you don't need to do this." Harry pouts, looking up at his dom through thick eyelashes. "But I want to."

And who is Louis to deny him.

"Ok, baby," Louis hasn't even finished his sentence by the time Harry is pulling down Louis' jeans and underpants in one swift move, having already unbuttoned them. Harry thinks back to the video, and tries to do everything the girl had done. He decides to begin by stroking him with his large hand, wrapping all the way around easily. Louis let's out a shuddering breath, and Harry takes that as a good sign. Harry continues that for a couple minutes, occasionally using both hands so one can play with his balls, when Louis begins leaking precum from the tip. No longer even thinking about the video, about anything really except for pleasing the gorgeous man in front of him, Harry leans down and licks it up.

"Oh, fuck," Louis groans out, and Harry is worried for a second that he's hurt. Louis looks down and sees Harry's worried eyes, and decides to encourage him. "Please, please kitten keep going." Harry grins, glad his master is liking this.

Feeling braver, Harry licks up the underside of Louis' cock, slowly and teasing. "Please don't tease, babe, suck me, I need it, I need to cum." Harry wraps his mouth around the tip, slowly bobbing until Louis' dick hits the back of his throat, although he still hasn't taken all of him, and Harry is shocked by just how big he is.

Louis seems to lose it at that, eliciting the loudest moan yet. He grabs Harry's hair at the base of his neck, making the boy let out his own moan, sending vibrations running through Louis, and the pleasure is incredible. He can't control it and begins fucking Harry's mouth, causing the younger boy the gag and tear up. It's strange though, because this time, Harry actually likes it. All the other times men had fucked his mouth he felt disgusting, but knowing he's pleasuring his master is giving him his own pleasure, and he finds his own dick growing. After a few more thrusts, Louis pulls Harry's head back, and quickly strokes himself while still holding Harry's hair, before he's cumming all over Harry's face with a loud groan. He looks down and sees Harry's peering up at him through his now cum coated eyelashes, hesitantly licking some of the cum on his lips, and feels another spurt come out.

Louis collapses in post-orgasmic bliss, dopily smiling as he lies back on the bed. "That was the best head I've ever gotten," Louis breathes out. Harry isn't positive what "head" is, but figures it must be another term for blowjob. Assuming that, he beams at the praise, finding the confidence to crawl up the bed and curl up next to Louis. Louis stares down at the boy next to him, overflowing with awe. He's shocked at how amazing of a boy he got.

(He thinks back to how he'd originally thought he might've spent too much on Harry, but now realizes he's wrong. No money would ever be enough. Harry was priceless)

"Sorry I got a bit rough there at the end," Louis eventually says sheepishly, when the haze he was in fades away. Harry just shrugs, smiling as much as ever, and responds cheekily, "Liked it."

Evidently, making his master cum is a big confidence booster for Harry. Noted.

Louis sighs when the stickiness in is lower region starts to get uncomfortable, and removes himself from Harry's grasp, who lets out a low whine. "Sorry, babe, we need to go clean up." Harry just stares up at Louis when he gets up. Louis rolls his eyes fondly, but picks the boy up and carries him to the restroom, knowing that's what he wanted. He sets him on the counter, and then wets a wash cloth with warm water. Harry can't help but purr when Louis wipes off his face.

After that, they both brush their teeth, and Louis decides he needs a shower. He has Harry go ahead and finish getting ready for bed, and tells him he'll meet him back in bed in a few minutes. After Louis showers and gets on a t-shirt and some boxers, he turns off the light, and crawls into bed with Harry, who is already fast asleep. He can't help but notice that Harry has a hard on of his own, and must not have been lying when he said he liked having his mouth fucked. Louis smiles before drifting off to sleep. He's going to enjoy returning the favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback and constructive criticism! Nothing motivates me more than comments. (Also, yikes, writing smut is not my thing. If anyone would be willing to help me out, please comment below). Thanks for reading!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis becomes concerned about Harry's mental health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a year late and I almost didn't post because I honestly hate this chapter but it's christmas so I wanted to give you guys something. Hope y'all enjoy. sorry for any mistakes.

After that, Harry sexually pleasing Louis became an almost daily activity. It was instant stress relief for Louis, and he'd actually found himself sleeping better and smiling more, even having co-workers commenting on how much less tense he was. Unless Harry was asleep when he got home, they almost always did something, even if it was just making out. Harry oftentimes tried to stay up waiting up for Louis even if he was told not to, because he'd realized pretty quickly those were the nights he needed it most. Harry didn't mind, in fact he enjoyed it. The praise Louis gave him whenever Harry did a good job (and Louis always thought he did a good job) was enough to keep him floating on cloud nine all into the next day.

Everyday at the mansion, Harry felt more and more human, and his anxiety attacks and breakdowns had become much less common. One of the truly validating things that made him feel human was that his new wardrobe had finally arrived.   
Harry had been watching Netflix when Niall had knocked on his door, before entering with a large smile on his face and a box in his arms, and Liam trailing behind him with three boxes. Harry had sat up in confusion.   
"Guess what, Harry?" Niall's asked.   
"What?" Harry asked excitedly, always finding Niall's positivity contagious.  
"Your clothes are here!"  
Harry squealed, and rushed over to Niall, grabbing a box from him. He threw it on the bed and teared into it. He might as well have been looking in a treasure chest full of gold with the way he felt looking at all the pretty clothes.   
Harry tentatively touched the clothes, almost as if he was afraid they would fall apart at his mere touch. When they didn't, he grabbed as many as he could and gently rubbed his face on them, astounded by how soft they were, and involuntarily let out a small purr.   
His eyes snap open when he hears a small chuckle from the corner of the room, and he sees Liam elbowing Niall, who was trying to stifle his laughter.   
Harry blushed and instantly put the clothes back in the box, embarrassed.   
Niall sighed, clearly feeling guilty, but he still smiled, and made his way over to Harry, who had his head bowed.   
"Harry," Harry looked up at him, still with a blush on his face.   
"I wasn't laughing at you, you know. It just reminded of when I first got actual clothes, better than the rags we got, y'know. I had been just as thrilled as you were, and I'm glad I get to see someone have that same experience."  
Harry finally smiled again, "Really?"  
"Really," Niall said.   
And if after that, Harry was able to convince Niall to watch him put on a fashion show, no one has to know. (Well, except maybe Liam. Niall pretended to be embarrassed, but Liam knew just how happy he really was).

Although his time with Louis was always his favorite, Harry didn't really mind any of his time at the mansion. He spent most of his time on his laptop (he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact he actually had his own possession, especially one so expensive), continuing his time learning how to please his master and on a select few sites Louis had given him permission to use. When he wasn't doing that, he was usually watching cartoons, or trying to figure out something productive to do.  
One of the productive tasks was helping Liam cook. The two hybrids had gotten progressively closer, after Louis had suggested Liam teach Harry how to cook. It gave Harry something to do, and the outcome was always delicious.

The only downside that Harry had experienced were reoccurring nightmares and flashbacks. They were nothing new, as he had always had them at the auction-house, but each time it was getting harder and harder to hide them from Louis. It wasn't that he didn't trust Louis enough to let him know, it was just that he didn't want Louis to worry at all- or even worse, think he was ungrateful. Really, Harry just didn't see any positive outcome to Louis finding out about them, and just planned on never letting him find out.   
(Even if each time, Harry found himself wanting his master's comfort more than ever before)

All in all, though, Harry thought his new home was perfect.

~~~

Meanwhile, Louis had been up to his own productive tasks, and had his own concerns. He'd been researching hybrids, specifically sex slaves, and the after effects of staying in an auction house. Harry frequently cried, stuttered quite a bit, and flinched at sudden movements and loud noises, and Louis was beginning to suspect nightmares may be a reoccurring issue. Louis knew he shouldn't expect any less, but the symptoms were fading at a much slower pace than he'd hoped for.   
There was little he could find on how to help Harry, as the treatment of hybrids was of little concern to most people, but he did find one non profit that worked with hybrid sex slaves and their owners.   
 _Welcome to the Mental Health Association for Hybrids (MHAH), a non-profit dedicated to helping hybrids previously abused by the sex slavery system currently in place. The conditions in auction houses can lead to long term negative effects, both mentally and physically for hybrids. We are determined to make it as easy as possible for caring owners of hybrids to get proper assistance in the journey of healing for hybrids, to create the ideal future for them, and their relationship. For more information on what we do to help hybrids, please scroll below._  
Louis had his interests piqued, feeling like he may have finally found the answers he'd been looking for, and scrolled below.   
He saw some links, and clicked on the one titled Fast Facts.   
 _Did you know that 48% of hybrids suffer from PTSD after living at an auction house, but less than 5% of those hybrids get the treatment they need?_  
 _Did you know that over half of all hybrids- no matter their placement- have some sort of mental illness, with risks being especially high among sex slaves, females, and cat hybrids?_  
 _Did you know that currently no hybrids facilities are required to have mental health help, and that not a single government run facility does?_  
 _Did you know that our organization is currently the only organization to provide free counseling for mentally ill hybrids in the UK?_  
Fuck, Louis thought to himself, it looks like I had plenty of reason to be worried.   
Louis scrolled through all of the "Did You Know"s, each fact making him more and more concerned, until he reached a link labeled So What Can You Do?  
 _If you are concerned that your hybrid may be suffering from mental health issues after purchasing them from an auction house, we suggest having your hybrid diagnosed by a specialist. We offer free diagnosis' for all hybrids currently apart of the sex trade system, although due to certain laws, everything we do must be approved of first by an owner. After being diagnosed, if we feel it necessary, our mental health professionals will discuss with the owners their options to help their hybrid on the path to recovery._  
 _If you would like to have your hybrid diagnosed and believe you are eligible, please fill out this short questionnaire below, and we'll get back to you shortly._  
Louis looked over the quiz and checked his watch. His lunch break was basically over, but he was his own boss, and decided his hybrid's mental health was more important than his work, at the moment.   
(He pushed aside the thought that he can't remember the last time he cared more about someone than his work)  
 _After reading each question, please choose the answer you believe most properly fits the description of your hybrid._  
 _1\. When did you purchase your hybrid?_  
 _-Within the last year_  
 _2\. How old is your hybrid?_  
 _-20 years old or younger_  
 _3\. Of what variation is your hybrid?_  
 _-Feline_  
 _4\. Where did you purchase your hybrid?_  
 _-A government run auction house_  
 _5\. What is the sex of your hybrid?_  
 _-Male_  
 _6\. What is the gender of your hybrid?_  
 _-Male_  
The questionnaire went on to ask a variety of other questions, including his hybrid's weight, height, and full name.   
After completing that portion, Louis clicked "Next."  
 _Below are a list of symptoms for various mental disorders. Please click on the box next to each symptom in which you have noticed your hybrid has suffered from within the past week._  
After looking through the entire list, Louis had clicked on shaking/trembling, high levels of fear, high levels of anxiety, high levels of guilt, negative perception of one's self, hypervigilance, restlessness, flinching, and stuttering. He looked through the list a few times, wondering how many other symptoms there were that he hadn't even noticed, before finally clicking Next.   
After that, he was just asked to fill out personal information, such as his full name, address and phone number. After submitting his answers, he was told he would be contacted shortly about the next steps towards getting a diagnosis.   
He really hoped this would all work out.

~~~

The organization got back to Louis quickly, that night in fact.  
It was during dinner. Louis had a strict no "working during dinner" rule that he created a couple years back after his doctor pretty much sat him down and told him that if he didn't start resting from his work, the stress was going to kill him. After that, he made sure he allowed himself at least one hour distraction free from work, and decided dinner would be the best time.   
However, he still kept his cellphone with him, since if it was on his personal cell, it was likely an emergency.   
He pauses the banter he was having with Harry to check his phone, surprised to be interrupted by the ringtone. Harry is surprised, too, since he thought Louis had a "no phone at the table" rule, but he of course didn't say anything.   
Louis checks the caller ID and sees it's an unknown number. Regardless, he worries it might be important, so he gently lifts Harry off his lap, onto the seat. Harry lets out an involuntary whimper, which Louis silences with a peck on the lips, and a promise he won't be long.   
Louis heads to his office as he answers the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, is this Louis Tomlinson?" a feminine voice asks over the line.   
"Yes. Who is this?"  
"My name is Lily and I'm with the Mental Health Association for Hybrids. We received an application from you today."  
"Oh!" Louis responds, feeling relieved it was nothing bad, "I didn't expect you to get back to me so quick."  
"Well, we like to be as quick as possible. Some cases can be very urgent."  
Louis hums in reply.   
"So the next step in the process is the diagnosis. We offer free diagnoses at all of our facilities, but for an extra fee we can send one of our psychologists to your house to complete the diagnosis. We find it can be helpful if the hybrid is in an environment they're already comfortable with, but it is of course up to you, the owner."  
Louis is about to agree to just the free diagnosis- he always figured he couldn't stay rich by throwing money around- but then he remembered the last time he and Harry went out in public. If someone ignorant harassed Harry again, he might actually lose it. Plus, it's not like he couldn't afford any fees.   
"Uh, I think at my home would be best."  
After that, they schedule a date, and work out the payment.   
Louis exits his office, and returns to the kitchen, where he finds Harry with his head resting on the table, but he bolts right up when he hears Louis returning.   
Louis smiles fondly, and picks him up to place him on his lap, returning to the position they were originally in.   
"You tired, kitten?" Harry nods and smiles lazily, snuggling his head under Louis' chin.   
"It is getting late, I believe it's past your bedtime. I did tell you that tonight would be a late night, and that you should go to bed without me."  
Harry tenses unsure if Louis is genuinely mad. "But I suppose I can let it slide, since all day I was thinking about how much I wanted to see you."  
Harry purrs happily. "Me too," he hums out.   
Louis smiles fondly, Harry's grammar is getting so much better, and he's so proud.   
Harry had been taking his online school work very seriously, and Louis loves hearing about  what all he's learned.   
"Your grammar is getting so good baby. Did you learn anything today?"  
Harry always perks up when they talk about school. His actual school as a child had been terrible, and he learned very little, and was never praised of rewarded for any of the work he did. All he wanted was to be smart, smart like a normal human, because he was so tired of being treated as just a dumb hybrid. He wanted to show everyone he could be so much more than that.   
And Louis was the first person to let him.   
"Yes! For math, learned about shapes. Tri- triangle has 3 sides. Square have 4. P-pen, uh, pent, um,"  
"Pentagon?"  
Harry isn't upset he was interrupted, he is constantly amazed by how smart his master is. It seems like he knows everything!  
"Yes! Pentagon! You is so smart, sir. Very, very smart."  
Jesus, how did Louis manage to get someone so precious?  
"Why thank you, baby. I think you're very smart, too. You're doing so good in school. Much better than I ever did in school."  
Harry blushes, but shakes his head. It was silly for his dom to say such a thing. "N-no, you is smartest person in- in... whole world!"  
Louis chuckles, his heart practically bursting. "Well, I wouldn't say that, but I appreciate it, lovely. And doing well in school is much more than just natural smarts. You have to be a hard worker, and actually care about what you're doing. And you care, and you work so hard. You're such a good boy. My good boy."  
Harry was preening at the praise. "Your good boy."  
Louis suddenly began to feel nervous, there was something he'd been wanting to ask Harry- or more, do for Harry- but he wasn't sure if Harry would be ready yet.   
"Actually, Harry, I was wondering if I could show you how good of a boy you are for me."  
Harry looked up in confusion, not sure where this was going. Just being told seemed like quite enough to him.   
"Let's go upstairs," Louis blurted out, before he could lose his nerve, jumping up and placing Harry down, then grabbing his hand.   
As Harry followed in tow behind Louis, he began to feel nervous. Why was Louis acting so nervous, was something wrong?  
Regardless, he remained quiet as he followed.   
They reached the bedroom, after what felt like an eternity, and sat down on the bed.   
"So, Harry, I know you've given me blow jobs and hand jobs, and most of the... sexual activities have been about you pleasuring me. I was wondering, if you were comfortable with it, how you would feel if it was me... pleasuring you?"  
Realistically, Louis knows it doesn't really matter if Harry wants it or not. Legally, he owns Harry and can do anything he wants to him, and he doubts Harry would ever fight back, based on how he was raised. But Louis is not that type of person.   
(Not the type of person to harm the person he is falling for maddeningly quickly)  
Harry, meanwhile, is plain confused, and all he can really let out is "Why?"  
"Well, for two reasons. Number one, I think it would be pleasurable for me also, as I like the idea of helping you get off the way you have helped me. And, number two, I told you from the beginning I would reward you for being good, and you've honestly been perfect. So think of this as a reward. But that being said, that also means we won't do it if you don't want to."  
In Harry's opinion, every second he gets to spend in the mansion is more than enough of a reward, but who is he to deny Louis, especially if it will bring him pleasure too.  
"Ok," he nods.   
Louis raises his eyebrow. "Ok? You don't even know what I'm going to do yet."  
Harry smiles shyly. "Trust you."  
Louis nods, the statement easing his nerves a bit.   
"Ok, then let's begin."  
Louis first has Harry take his clothes off, and then takes his own. No matter how many times he's seen Harry naked at this point, he's always captivated by his beauty. Since moving in, he's gained weight, and it's made him more toned and muscular. All of his bruises are gone by now, and the only flaws that mar his skin are white and pink scars- but even they seem to add to his beauty, showing his strength.   
Louis thinks he's perfect, and can feel his mouth begin to water when he looks down at his bum.   
Next, he has Harry move up on the bed, and lay down.   
"Before we begin, I want to remind you that you can color at anytime you want to, and I want be mad or upset. Do you remember your colors?"  
Harry nods, and feels his heart warm at the thoughtfulness of his dom. "Green, go, yellow, slow, red, stop."  
Louis smiles widely. "God, you're so good," he says, before leaning down to pepper kisses all over Harry's face, which makes Harry giggle.   
Louis sits up and let's out a breath. "Can you roll over onto your stomach for me, and stick your bum up?"  
Harry does so without question. He's getting nervous- he's never had a good experience that involved a man touching his bum- but he trusts Louis with his life.   
Louis moves Harry's legs apart a bit, so that he can kneel between them. He lets himself just stare at Harry's bum for a moment, admiring the pink hole and round cheeks.   
He feels dumb when he realizes he forgot to ask the obvious question. "Remember a while ago when we talked about how to wash out your bum in the shower, preferably in the afternoon, before I got home? Did you do that today?"  
Harry nods his head, feeling proud.   
Louis let's out a sigh of relief, "God, you're absolutely perfect." It really would've made tonight a lot less pleasant if Harry had said no.   
But now, there's nothing stopping him.   
Louis reaches forward, and pulls Harry's cheeks apart with his hands.   
"Yellow."  
Louis pulls back instantly, as if he'd been shocked. He hadn't even done anything yet, how had he already fucked up?  
Harry is mentally beating himself up. He hadn't really even thought about it before blurting out one of his safe words. It was just that, in the past, terrible things always happened when hands were brought near his ass. And he knows he already told Louis he was fine, and he knew that there was no reason not to trust him, and he even knew it was coming, but it was like all of the flashbacks from the auction house bombarded him as soon as he felt his bare ass being touched. It reminded him of when they'd chain him up and do everything they could but fuck him. And it was never pleasurable.   
So when Louis touched him, it suddenly felt like it wasn't his caring dom touching him, but one of the cruel workers.   
"What did I- what's wrong?" Louis asks, bewildered and concerned.   
Harry shakes his head and buries his head in the pillow. "Sorry," he mumbles out.   
Louis gently grabs his waist so he can flip him over, so that they're now face to face. "Baby, you have no reason to be sorry. I just need to know why you said yellow?"  
Harry avoids eye contact but answers, "Bad- bad, uh, mem'ries. Mean men touch there. D-didn't feel good."  
Louis feels like an idiot. He literally spent the entire day reading about the psychological effects of being forced to live in the sex slavery system, and now he literally tries to do something sexual with Harry without explaining what's happening or even having him look at him. How could he be so careless?  
"Fuck, baby, I should've thought of that. This was a terrible idea-"  
"No!" Harry interrupts him, "I mean, can still do. You want to."  
Louis pets through Harry's hair and sighs. "Babe, this isn't about what I want. Sure, this is something I'd love to try out, but this is supposed to be a reward for you, it's supposed to make you feel good since you're so good. But if it just makes you uncomfortable or scared, that defeats the whole purpose. So if you don't want this, please just tell me. I won't be upset or disappointed. We can just go to bed and pretend this never happened."  
Harry melts at his master's thoughtful words, but he still has to carefully weigh his options. On the one hand, he'd love to just forget about all of this and move on- that's the option that's least likely to end with him hurt. But on the other hand, he knows he can trust Louis, and he wants to show him that. Besides, it's supposed to be pleasurable for him also.   
"Want... want to still do."  
Louis raises his eyebrow, "Are you positive?"  
Harry nods minutely.   
Louis smiles widely. "Then let's do this."  
Harry begins to turn over so he can return to his original position, but Louis stops him.   
"Do you think you'd like this more if you could see me?"  
Harry nods quickly, that sounds like a great idea.   
Louis kneels in front of him, and places Harry's knees over his shoulder, so he has perfect access to his hole.   
And then he dives in.   
Louis licks a long stripe over Harry's crack, and revels in the shuddering breath Harry let's out. He does it again, this time going even slower, and Harry let's out a moan.   
Louis pulls back to look at Harry, who is clearly embarrassed. "Love the way you sound, baby, want you to be loud."  
And then he dives back in, licking and sucking incessantly. At one point he moves away from his hole to focus on his inner thigh, sucking hard in hopes of leaving a bruise. He wants to claim him.   
Harry is a mess, his body writhing, his thighs squeezing around Louis' head. He's never felt this kind of pleasure.   
Moments pass, Louis relishing in Harry's taste and noises, and only looks up when he hears Harry let out a sob.   
Louis pulls out of Harry's hole with a squelching noise, and sees Harry holding his dick. It's red and hard and already leaking precome. His hole is fluttering, like its desperate for some sort of contact. He can see how bad it aches.   
"I want you to just let go. Do what feels right, do what your body tells you to. This is about you, just let go."  
With that, Harry begins rubbing his cock furiously, not even sure what he's doing, just knowing he needs some sort of relief. Louis keeps going at his hole, sucking and slurping like it's his last meal, at one point he begins fucking him with his tongue, and then it's like Harry explodes.   
His body lurches forward as cum shoots out of his cock. He lets out a shout, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. It feels like it lasts hours and seconds all at once, and all he can feel is the pleasure.   
Louis swears it's art when Harry orgasms. His cock spurts come all the way up his chest, his head falls backwards, his mouth opens to let out a shout, and then stays open to let out little pants of breath. And then he collapses back onto the bed.   
Harry vaguely realizes that he just did something he'd only seen his superiors do, and a voice in the back of his head tells him it's wrong, but he's too blissed out to care. And then Louis is crawling up his body and whispering in his ear how good he did, and all doubts and fears disappear.   
Harry doesn't even notice when Louis leaves, but he notices when he comes back, and begins rubbing his stomach with a warm, wet washcloth, wiping his drying cum away. "Thank you," Harry mumbles out, although whether it's for cleaning him, or the orgasm, neither of them are sure.   
"You're welcome, sweetheart," Louis replies, moving the sweaty hair back and out of Harry's eyes. "You were so perfect for me."  
Louis lays down next Harry, who instantly curls into him. Despite the clear pleasure Harry felt, there's still doubt niggling at the back of his mind. "Was that all ok?"  
Harry nods, eyes closed and breath even.  "Perfect."

~~~

The session with MHAH happens that weekend, specifically on Sunday, since it's Louis' day off. He had scheduled it at work, and forgot to mention it to Harry.   
They're cuddled on the sofa, watching tv, Louis being too tired to do much else, when they hear someone ring the doorbell ring. Louis curses, just now remembering the appointment, and jumps up to go get the door. Harry whimpers, his ears going back, automatically fearing the worst. Louis hadn't had anyone at the house other than Liam and Niall since Harry's arrival, and he knew it wasn't either of them, since they had keys, and didn't come in on Sundays. So who could it be? Was there someone here to take him away? It was the only conclusion his mind seemed able to jump too.   
Harry heard murmuring coming from the front door, and pulled up the blanket he'd been sharing with Louis to cover himself. He curled up in a ball, and left only his eyes uncovered.   
Louis and a man Harry had never seen before walked into the room. Louis looked confused by Harry's position, while the stranger just smiled kindly.   
"Hi, you must be Harry, right?" The stranger said, moving closer, his arm outstretched. It was a tall man, human, and Harry couldn't help but view him as a threat. As he came close enough to touch, arm still outstretched, Harry let out a hiss. It was instinct, he had no way of knowing what the man planned to do with his hand, and he was getting dangerously close.   
"Harry! That is not how we treat guests!" Louis reprimanded. Harry pouted, his fear momentarily being replaced by guilt at having upset his master.   
"Oh it's quite alright," the man said, his hands held up to show he meant no harm, "I understand it can be scary meeting new people."  
Harry's ears began to perk up, surprised that the man was defending him. Perhaps this man wasn't a threat.   
Louis huffed, "Still, Harry knows better than to hiss. Harry, apologize."   
Harry's ears came back down, his gaze lowering. He felt shame as he realized that by being rude to this stranger, it was probably setting a bad impression for his master. He didn't want anyone to think his dom wasn't disciplining him properly.   
"Sorry," Harry mumbled out.   
Louis raised his eyebrow. "Now is that how you would we apologize to me?"  
Harry's head fell in shame, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, sir, for h-hissing and being d-d-disrespect'ul."  
Louis immediately went to the couch and sat down, and began petting Harry's head. "Good boy. Such a good boy." Harry snuggled into his master's chest, feeling much better knowing now that his master was no longer mad at him.   
The stranger watched on, keeping note in his head how they interacted.   
He cleared his throat, successfully getting the attention of both men on the couch. "Hello, my name is Dr. Nick Grimshaw," he noticed how Harry tensed when he said doctor, and chuckled lightly, "Don't worry. I'm not like most doctors. There will be no needles or medicine involved today, I just want to talk to you." Harry relaxed at the reassurance.   
Louis intervened, "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn him we had people coming over. He's a bit shy around, well, everyone, really," he said to Dr. Grimshaw.   
"Oh that's quite alright, that's very normal for hybrids." Harry noted the way he didn't say "hybrid" with disgust, and felt himself begin to warm up to him.   
"So... can I get you anything before we begin?" Louis asks, not really sure how this whole session was meant to go.   
"Some water would be nice."  
Louis nodded. "Harry, go fetch us some water."  
The two men watched as Harry scurried away.   
"You should really say please."  
Louis' head snapped over to Nick's. "What?"  
Nick responded with ease, clearly not perturbed by Louis' shocked face. "Based on the fact you contacted our organization, I can only assume you care about the boy, and view him as more than just the sex slave he was sold to you as. Of course, you don't have to, but saying please and thank you can make a world of difference in gaining a hybrid's trust. It's something they always said, but no one ever said to them. It shows you view him as human, not just an object."  
Dr. Grimshaw stops talking just as Harry returns, leaving no room for response. Harry walks slowly with two glasses in his hands, to insure he didn't spill. He slowly sets them on the table, and then sits down on the couch. He beams when both men thank him.   
Dr. Grimshaw smiles to himself. He can tell Louis really cares about the boy.  
"So, Harry, can you tell me about yourself?" the doctor asked.   
Harry shrugged, not really sure what to say, and still feeling shy around the man.   
"Hmm, would you be more comfortable if it was just me and you, and Louis waited outside?"  
Louis tensed at this, not sure if he was comfortable with Harry being left alone with a man he barely new.   
Luckily, Harry hurriedly shook his head. "No, want him here." His tail curled around Louis, seemingly unconsciously, as if afraid he would leave. Louis smirked slightly.   
Dr. Grimshaw nodded. "That's quite alright. So I assume you've been enjoying your stay here?"  
Harry nodded, perking up immediately. "Yes! Love it here. So nice."  
Dr. Grimshaw nodded once again, and scribbled something down in his notebook. "And what do you like about living here?"  
Harry beams, eager to talk about something that makes him so happy. "Everyone so nice! House is so pretty, food is so good, bed is so nice. And get to take classes on lap top, am gonna get so smart. Oh, oh, and Liam and Niall so nice, always help me. But master very best. So nice, perfect." Harry blushes and looks down. He meant everything he said, but still gets nervous when he speaks a lot, afraid one day someone will remember he's not really supposed to talk. However, before he could actually get upset, Louis wrapped his arm around him, providing instant comfort.   
Once again, Dr. Grimshaw nodded and wrote something down. "So you're happy you're here." It's more a statement than a question.   
"Yes, love my home."  
(Louis wondered if Harry knew that he was his home)  
(Harry wondered if Louis knew he didn't mean the house)  
"So you like it more than where you used to live?"  
Harry tensed slightly, but nodded nonetheless.   
"Can you tell me a bit about where you used to live?"  
Harry tensed even more. He managed to only shrug, seemingly closing in on himself.   
"Harry, you lived at an auction house, correct?"  
Harry was shaking at this, and Louis was attempting to comfort him. He sent a slight glare towards Nick, trying to get him to be quiet.   
However, Dr. Grimshaw was relentless.   
"Harry, I'd like you to tell me about your time at the auction house."  
Harry was shaking at this point, his head down, ears down, shoulders hunched. His terror was clear. Any mention of his previous living conditions sending him into instant panic.   
"Harry-"  
"Shut up!" Both Harry and Dr. Grimshaw's heads snap towards Louis at his outburst. "Can't you see you're upsetting him!"  
Dr. Grimshaw sighed. "Mr. Tomlinson, may I speak to you in private? I promise it won't take long."  
Louis looks as though he wishes to object, but ends up relenting. "I suppose. It probably would be best if this session was to end early," he turns to Harry, "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Grimshaw, now. I promise I'll be right back. Can you just wait here for a couple of minutes? You can turn on the tv if you'd like."  
Harry nods in response, but still keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact.   
"Good kitten." Louis kisses Harry on the top of the head before leading Dr. Grimshaw out of the room, deciding to take them to the dining room.   
As soon as the door is closed, Louis turns towards Dr. Grimshaw with a glare. "What the fuck were you thinking?" he angrily whispers, just barely stopping himself from yelling.   
Dr. Grimshaw shows no signs of distress at Louis' hostility. "Mr. Tomlinson, I hope you understand that I was merely doing my job. I will never force Harry to talk about anything he doesn't want to, but I need to get an understanding of how he copes with his past, so I know how best to help him. Clearly, he's not yet ready to discuss any trauma he has faced, and that's quite alright, I just needed to know that. In fact, I was just about to move on to a different topic before you interrupted me." He keeps a completely professional demeanor while stating all of this, displaying no irritation or anger, just merely stating facts.   
"Oh, I... I guess that makes sense," is the only reply Louis can muster out at this point.   
Dr. Grimshaw smiles slightly. "However, this did give me a good impression of your relationship with Harry. He very clearly trusts you and is entirely grateful to you, and it is clear that you care for him at an emotional level. These are very good things. However, I must ask if you noticed how he reacted to your outburst?"  
Louis pauses to think. "Well, no, I didn't."  
Dr. Grimshaw nodded in understanding. "He flinched, rather violently. Although his trust towards you is clear, it's also apparent that signs of anger frighten him. He probably associates anger with violence, so even if he trusts you, it would be hard for him to handle your anger. In the future, I recommend refraining from shouting, or any other common indications of anger or hostility."  
Louis feels anger begin to boil inside him at his point (rather ironically). How dare this man, who he is paying, might he add, come into his house and accuse of somehow caring for his submissive incorrectly?   
But the anger disperses almost as soon as it came as Louis realizes the doctor is right. Anger has always been an issue for Louis, and it's gotten people hurt before. Louis knew this couldn't continue now that Harry was here. He couldn't bear the thought of scaring or hurting the boy.   
"You're right, I will work on that."  
Dr. Grimshaw finally shows emotion as he smiles widely. "It's good to see you're willing to change for him, most people treat hybrids far worse than you do. I can already tell you're a great owner."  
So maybe this doctor wasn't so bad, after all.

~~~

Dr. Grimshaw leaves shortly after that, staying just to plan a future appointment, and Louis returns to the living room to Harry, who is curled up under a blanket and watching tv.

Harry has calmed down significantly, but Louis is still concerned. "How're you felling, babe?" Louis asks gently, rubbing his hand through Harry's hair, since he knows it always makes him feel better. 

"Okay," Harry responds, shrugging.

"Are you sure? You seemed a bit upset earlier. And you know I don't like you lying about your emotions."

Rather than quickly changing his answer or apologizing like Louis had somewhat come to expect, Harry just responds once again, "I'm okay." Before Louis can further question him, Harry tacks on, "Always okay when I have you with me."

And if Louis doesn't say anything for the next five minutes because he's so overwhelmed by the feelings that he has for Harry that just keep growing and growing, well, he'll never admit it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give feedback!!   
> so I'm at a bit of a crossroad. I had this story all planned out, and the storyline was very angsty. But now I feel like most people read this for the fluff. So comment if you think I should stick to the original storyline, I just make the rest of this fic fluffy. Thanks!! And happy holidays

**Author's Note:**

> If you have feedback/ want to talk to me outside of the comments, you can reach me @justalouser on Twitter


End file.
